Guardians Assemble
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy believed their troubles were over, Ronan was gone, the Infinity Stone was in good hands. But during a space battle, a wormhole took them back to a world Daisuke and Veemon thought they'd never see again. Now they have to help stop a God who has set his sights on Earth. Female Davis and Male Gamora pairing. NO FLAMES!
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

"Ok. Is this thing working?" Rocket asked as he sat at the table in the Milano holding up a datapad, he pressed a button and grinned. "Alright, so this is going to be a recap of the last few months. Boy it's been crazy, first it began with Groot and I on Xandar, just doing our thing searching for bounties to collect. Laughing at how stupid the Xandarians looked or acted, then we came across some girl named Daisuke Motomiya aka Star Princess and her partner Veemon, now him being a very rare species would collect a nice amount of credits for yours truly. But as usual, things never go according to plan, by the time we made our move some other guy was already attacking them. Groot didn't help things when he grabbed the wrong guy. But then we ended up getting busted by the Nova Corps and taken to the Kyln. Of course, I had a plan to break out, and without my brilliant plan we'd all still be stuck there rotting away while a guy named Ronan took over the galaxy."

"Whoa! Wait a sec, your brilliant plan?" Veemon asked as he grabbed the datapad. "I seem to recall you having me and Daisuke go after a guy's fake leg for a laugh. He wanted 30,000 units before he would give it to us. And add to the fact you wanted to give the Orb which contained an infinity Stone to Ronan once we saw what could happen if someone used it."

"Hey, I came around in the end didn't I?" Rocket asked the Digimon as Baby Groot who was slowly regenerating so he was only tall enough to reach Veemon's knee climbed onto the table and both looked at him.

"I am Groot," he said.

"So what if it took Daisuke and Sylar getting captured by the Ravagers for me to come around?" Rocket asked him.

"I am Groot," he answered.

"Ok, I didn't come around right away," Rocket grumbled.

"Yeah, you wanted to get to the other side of the galaxy hoping that Ronan wouldn't get to you before you died." Veemon said. "But in the end, we worked together and kicked Ronan's ass, and as a plus we got our criminal records expunged and became the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"I still think we should be called something cooler," Rocket said.

"Oh what would you have us be called then? Rocket's Renegades?" Veemon asked.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"How could you not like that one?" Rocket asked his friend in shock.

"I am Groot."

"Because it isn't fair renaming us without consulting the others?" Rocket asked before the three were knocked off their feet as the Milano was hit and sparks began flying from a nearby panel

"Oh right, we forget we're in the middle of a space battle," Veemon groaned holding his head, Rocket rushed over to the panel and tried to repair the damage before it sparked burning his hand.

"Ow! Daisuke, we've got a problem!" he shouted upstairs.

"Tell me about it, we're being attacked by more Kree fanatics who supported Ronan that are really mad we killed him!" Daisuke shouted as she flew the Milano through space dodging weapons fire from several Kree ships.

"I know that, but the left engine took a hit, I don't think it'll take much more before it blows!" Rocket shouted as the panel sparked again.

"We're gonna have to hope that it holds until we can deal with these guys," Daisuke replied turning the Milano around and firing at one Kree fighter blowing it up. "That's one down." She said before the Milano was hit from behind and the left engine began sputtering.

"That doesn't sound good," Sylar said.

"Sylar head downstairs and try to help Rocket as best you can alright?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded and jumped out of his seat and ran down the stairs to the lower level of the Milano. "Alright you assholes, come and get me," she said flying off with the fanatics chasing after her.

"Are you sure this is wise Star Princess, why are we not simply killing the Kree?" Drax asked her.

"Because these guys are making it difficult, they're in faster and more nimble ships then we are so they can get out of the way before I can get a lock on them," she answered as the Milano was hit again and several alerts came up on the screen in front of her. "Rocket, how's the repairs coming?" she asked.

"They're good, well as good as they can be while we're being shot at every three seconds!" Rocket shouted as Sylar put out a fire that had started in another part of the Milano. "We can't take much more of this Daisuke!"

"I know!" Daisuke replied before taking a deep breath. "Come on just give me some room." She muttered before flying around another ship and avoiding some more weapon fire barely. "Let's hope the old girl can handle a jump so we can get out of here."

"Indeed, but first what is that?" Drax asked pointing to something ahead of them, Daisuke looked up and gulped.

"Crap it's a wormhole…wait this could work to our advantage. It'll take us far away where we can hopefully lie low for a while," she said.

"But couldn't it also take us to the far edge of the universe with no way to return?" Sylar asked as he and the others ran back up to the cockpit as he overheard what Daisuke said.

"We don't have much of a choice, trust me on this ok?" she asked with a smile and he nodded.

"Alright. Strap yourselves in!" Sylar shouted to the others sitting in the seat beside Daisuke with the others doing the same. The Milano rocked violently as the fanatics kept firing and hitting the ship. "Let's hope she holds," Sylar said.

"Don't worry she will." Daisuke reassured him as the Milano flew through the wormhole but not before the left engine was hit by another blast from one of the fanatic's ships causing it to explode. "Hold on to something!" she shouted as the wormhole closed behind them and the Guardians of the Galaxy were taken to another part of the galaxy through a tunnel of flashing rainbow lights.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot groaned as he held onto Veemon's head.

"Groot says he's gonna be sick," Rocket translated. "And so am I if these bright flashy colours don't stop soon."

"If you puke anywhere, you're cleaning it up," Veemon told them both holding onto Daisuke's chair to keep himself steady. The Milano flew out the other side of the wormhole and the team saw a planet in front of them.

"What planet is that?" Sylar asked. "And why is it so blue?" Veemon and Daisuke looked at the planet in shock before they smiled happily.

"It's Earth." Veemon answered.

"You mean the planet Yondu took you two from ten years ago?" Rocket asked as Baby Groot climbed onto Daisuke and sat on her shoulder to look at the planet.

"Yeah. I thought we'd never see it again," Daisuke answered with a gentle smile before alarms began blaring. "Hold on, we're going in for a rough landing." She shouted as the Milano began falling towards the planet. "Let's hope we don't crash into the ocean, we won't be able to repair the ship then."

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said holding onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"We'll be fine little guy, don't worry." She reassured him, the Milano passed through Earth's atmosphere with relative ease, thankfully it didn't break apart as Daisuke did the best she could to guide the ship into as soft a landing as she could manage. Everyone held on tight as the Milano slammed into the ground and skipped three times before it finally slid to a stop and everyone sighed in relief.

"Everyone ok?" Sylar asked the others as he stood up.

"We just crashed on a planet, but other than that we appear to be alive." Drax answered.

"Speak for yourself," Rocket groaned holding his head. "Nice landing."

"I did the best I could. Let's go outside and inspect the damage, and find out where we are," Daisuke said walking off with Veemon behind her and Rocket followed.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said.

"You said it," Sylar replied. Daisuke, Rocket and Veemon climbed out of the Milano and began to inspect the damage.

"We're lucky this thing didn't fall to pieces when we crashed. Heck, we'll be lucky to even get her back into working condition on this planet." Rocket grumbled as the left wing of the Milano fell off hitting the ground with a thud. "Yeah, we're screwed."

"Don't be such a downer Rocket, I'm sure we'll be able to get the Milano fixed and leave before we get caught," Daisuke said looking through her binoculars at the surrounding area. "I don't see any towns nearby so that's good for keeping a low profile, though someone is sure to have seen us before we crashed." She mumbled to herself. Veemon stood on top of the Milano and looked around before he gasped as he saw a familiar sight.

"Daisuke, look over there!" he shouted and his partner did so with her binoculars and her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean Willis' house then yes, it is what you think it is," Daisuke answered with a smile at seeing the house of one of her best friends and the other Wielder of the Golden Radiance.

"Who the heck is Willis?" Rocket asked looking at the Digimon and his partner. "Someone you knew before leaving?"

"Yeah. One of my best friends, and part of the American Digidestined, if he's nearby that means I might be able to see how the others are doing." Daisuke answered.

"Whoa, you sure that's a good idea?" Rocket asked her. "It's been ten years Daisuke; do you really think this Willis guy will remember you?"

"I'm not sure, but I can always hope. Veemon and I will go see if he's around. Rocket, you and the others stay here and try to keep out of site. Use that new cloaking technology you've been working on to hide the Milano." She answered and Rocket nodded and Daisuke walked towards the house with Veemon jumping off the ship and following her.

"It's been so long. I wonder how Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon are doing," Veemon said as they climbed over the fence.

"We'll soon find out." Daisuke replied. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it gently.

"Coming," a voice from inside said and the door opened and Daisuke smiled at the blonde haired and blue-eyed child of Destiny who looked at her with wide eyes. "Daisuke?" he whispered in shock.

"Hey Willis…" she began before being punched in the jaw by Willis and she looked at him. "I deserved that…for being gone for ten years."

"You're damn right. Where the hell have you been Daisuke? Everyone went looking for you once you went missing, we searched every corner of the Digital World and the real world and we couldn't find you. Everyone thought you were dead!" Willis shouted and Daisuke winced.

"I'm sorry I've been away so long Willis, I had a good reason." She said softly making Willis glare at her.

"It better be a very damn good reason as to why you went missing for ten years." He said.

"Who're you talking to Willis?" Daisuke and Veemon looked to see Terriermon and Lopmon walk over and they saw the Duo of Miracles and gasped. "Veemon!" they cheered tackling the dragon in a hug and they laughed happily.

"Where have you been? We've missed you," Lopmon said and Veemon smiled at both.

"Long story, how about we explain it to you guys?" he asked and they looked at Willis with pleading eyes and he sighed.

"Well…I guess so," he relented. "But you two better explain everything or I won't be happy." Daisuke nodded and turned back to where she knew the Milano was now hidden under the cloaking device and she nodded slightly before walking in with Veemon.

"Well this could have gone worse," Rocket said sitting in Daisuke's chair.

"How long until you can fix the Milano?" Sylar asked.

"A couple of hours, and that's only if we don't get caught," Rocket answered jumping out of the chair to get to work.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said sitting on Drax's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll be careful. Keep an eye out in case anyone comes this way," Rocket replied and the others nodded as he walked down to the lower level to begin repairing the damage.

Back inside Willis' house he and Daisuke were sitting at the table while Veemon, Terriermon and Lopmon ran around playing tag. "No way. You were abducted by aliens and you joined their crew?" Willis asked Daisuke who nodded.

"Yeah. The Ravagers are what we're called. And the leader is Yondu Udonta, he's sort of like a father to me and he treats me like a daughter. I drive him as crazy an actual daughter would." She answered. "So…um how are the others?"

"The Digidestined?" Willis asked and she nodded in confirmation. "They're all ok. They've accepted that you might never come back, but they all miss you."

"I never thought I'd be able to come back here Willis, that wormhole we fell through probably was the only reason we're on Earth right now." Daisuke told him softly and he nodded.

"I figured. So once your ship is repaired you'll leave?"

"We have to. We have a duty to protect the galaxy from those who would destroy it, like Thanos." Daisuke answered.

"Sounds like a tough person to fight if from all you've told me about him from what you've heard is anything to go by. But don't worry, I'm sure you and Veemon will be able to stop him if he tries anything." Willis replied with a smile and Daisuke nodded as Veemon sat in her lap.

"You know it, Daisuke and I are an unstoppable team. And with the other Guardians we're even stronger." He said and Daisuke giggled kissing her partner's head before she put her finger to her ear.

"What is it Rocket?" she asked.

"Daisuke, we got a problem." The racoon answered. Daisuke and Veemon looked out the window to see a car out the front and Willis noticed two around the back with several armed soldiers around them.

"Yeah I noticed. Who are these guys?" she asked closing the curtains before looking at Willis.

"I didn't call them. Nobody really comes here apart from my parents when they visit and the others come through the Digi-Port." He answered as someone knocked on the door.

"Willis take Terriermon and Lopmon and hide in your room ok?" Daisuke asked in a tone that left no room for argument, the blonde nodded and picked up his partners and ran off to his room. Daisuke pulled out one of her pistols and opened the door slightly. "This is private property, I suggest you leave now." She said.

"Daisuke Motomiya?" the man wearing a suit asked her.

"Who wants to know?" she asked as the man held up his ID.

"Special Agent Phil Coulson. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He said.

"That's a long name." Daisuke commented.

"I get that a lot. We go by SHIELD. I'd like to talk to you," Agent Coulson said.

"Sorry. I don't talk to people who have armed goons ready to shoot me in the back," Daisuke replied and Coulson nodded.

"Back off," he said into an earpiece and Daisuke looked behind her to see the men behind the house get back into their cars and drive off. "Now may we talk?" Daisuke looked at Veemon who nodded as he pulled out his blaster to show he was ready.

"Fine. But outside, this is my friend's house and I'd hate to get blood over the walls," Daisuke answered walking outside her pistol still in hand as Veemon joined her surprising the agent. "Now what is this about exactly? How did you know my name, and where I was?" she asked and Coulson took out some photographs and handed them to Daisuke who looked at them and saw that they were of her when she was eleven years old with the others on Christmas Eve when they fought the Digimon that were attacking Matt's concert.

"We've been watching you for some time Miss Motomiya, but strangely you vanished one night and we couldn't track you down." Coulson told her.

"Then how did you find me?" Daisuke asked.

"Well we got reports of something falling to Earth and once we tracked down where it landed we thought it might be you." Coulson answered.

"Wait, how do you think it would be Daisuke you weren't around where you saw us get taken away," Veemon told him.

"No. But we did manage to detect something leaving the planet that wasn't of this Earth, we thought about the possibility but we didn't want to put too much thought into it in case it was someone else." Coulson explained.

"So…what do you want with me now?" Daisuke asked him.

"We'd like you to work with us," he answered making Daisuke and her partner blink and share a look.

"Can you repeat that? I think I had something crazy in my ear," Veemon said making Daisuke giggle.

"From what we've heard from when we questioned your friends about you, you both were key in saving this world and what you call the Digital World. How would you feel about saving the world again?" Coulson asked them.

"And if we said yes would this mean we'd be working for SHIELD or would we just be helping you guys out?" Daisuke asked back as she noticed the others sneaking towards Coulson from behind.

"You'd only be working with SHIELD for as long as we need your help, once that is done you can leave Earth and we won't trouble you again," he answered honestly.

"I don't know, should we trust him?" Daisuke asked Veemon who smirked. "What do you think Drax, Sylar?" she asked as both held their blades against Coulson's neck and chest.

"One wrong move, and it will be your last," Drax threatened in a whisper.

"Now what is this we hear about us working with you humans?" Sylar asked with a smirk as Coulson gulped.

"Ok you two, let him go before he pisses himself," Daisuke told them with a smirk and they put their weapons away. "So why do you need our help?"

"I think it would be best if we explain this someplace more secure, my boss can explain everything there." Coulson answered regaining his composure.

"And if we refuse?" Rocket asked. "Will you capture us and lock us up?"

"Nothing like that. I don't think we'd be able to do that without casualties." The agent answered nervously as Baby Groot glared up at him.

"I am Groot," he said.

"He says if you're lying to us and hurt Daisuke he'll kill you," Rocket translated. "Wait why her and not me?" he asked his friend.

"I am Groot," he answered.

"What do you mean you see her as a mother you don't even know what a mother is," Rocket said making Daisuke giggle.

"Aw, thank you Groot." She cooed and he nodded with a smile and made a flower in his hand and held it up to her and she took it and smiled. "What do you guys think we should do?" she asked her friends.

"Let's go along with what he says for now. We can handle him if it turns out we were lied to," Sylar said with a smile. "So where do we go to meet your boss?" he asked.

"It would be best if I took you there." Coulson answered.

"Rocket is the Milano ready to fly at least across the planet?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh she'll fly, but only just, don't expect for her to see any action for a while," Rocket answered with a smile.

"Good. Come along Coulson you can show us the way in our ship," Daisuke said grabbing the agent and dragging him off to the Milano with the other Guardians following as Willis looked out the window at Daisuke as she left.

"Be safe Daisuke, I don't think I can stand losing you again." he thought.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. The Helicarrier

The Helicarrier

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

"Okay, let's get moving. Coulson, you'd better tell us the location of your base so we can get there," Daisuke told him as she sat in her chair beside Veemon and both began prepping the Milano for flight.

"Don't worry. I'll give you the coordinates, let me contact my boss and let him know we're going to be arriving soon." Coulson said as he took out his phone and dialled a number and walked away to have some privacy.

"We should not trust him so readily Daisuke, I fear this could be a trap," Drax told her.

"I know Drax. But this is my home, if someone is threatening it I have to do my best to help." She replied as Sylar placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We're with you Daisuke. And we'll help protect your world." Daisuke smiled and kissed his cheek making him smile.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Rocket grumbled as he sat in his chair with Groot on his shoulder.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said.

"What do you mean you think it's cute?" Rocket asked. "You know, one of these days we're going to be having a talk on what is and what is not cute."

"Well he is a baby now, so he probably thinks a lot of things are cute," Veemon said.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said agreeing with the Digimon who grinned as Rocket sighed.

"Now I know what being a parent feels like," he muttered as Coulson walked back.

"Yes sir. We can do that," he said before ending the call and putting his phone away.

"So, are we going now?" Daisuke asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes. But first we need to make a slightly detour to pick someone else up," Coulson informed the team.

"Who is it, and are they important?" Sylar asked.

"You could say that." The agent answered handing Daisuke a folder and she opened it and read the contents.

"Captain America aka Steve Rogers. What's so special about him? According to this until recently he's been on ice for seventy years." She replied.

"He has experience with what we're dealing with, my boss wants me to pick him up before heading back to base," Coulson explained and Daisuke sighed.

"Alright fine we'll pick him up." She mumbled pressing a few more buttons and she pushed the throttle forward and the Milano took off and shot into the sky. "Does he know where to meet us?"

"He was told to wait for us at a park in Brooklyn, it's not too big but this ship should be able to land there without destroying anything." Coulson answered. Daisuke nodded and soon the Milano was approaching New York City.

"Ok, activating the cloaking field," Veemon said pressing a button and the Milano seemingly vanished from sight. "We're above the park, do your thing Dai."

"Got it." Daisuke replied as she piloted the Milano down into the park and the team saw a male in his late twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes waiting for them. "That's him?"

"That's him. Can you lower the cloaking field so he can see us?" Coulson asked Veemon who looked at Daisuke who nodded and the Digimon deactivated the cloaking field as Coulson left the Milano and approached the super soldier.

"So that's Captain America? He doesn't look bad for a guy who was trapped in ice for seventy years." Veemon said as Coulson and Steve walked back to the Milano.

"Do you have anyone else you want us to pick up Agent Coulson, or can we get this over with?" Sylar asked him.

"Dr Banner is already there, and as for Stark he's on the fence about joining," Coulson answered.

"Well did you say please and thank you?" Daisuke asked with a grin.

"Yes. But he threw me out." Coulson answered.

"Ouch, must have done something to piss him off. Maybe if you smiled more…" Daisuke suggested before she flew the Milano off as Veemon activated the cloaking field again.

"So, you are Captain America," Drax said looking at Steve who nodded. "How many battles did you fight in?"

"A fair few. From the looks of you, I'd say you also fought in a lot of battles?" he asked the warrior who laughed.

"You have no idea. Come let us tell stories of our glorious battles!" he said walking off with Steve while the others chuckled.

"Oh, he's a goner. Drax can talk your ear off if you let him," Daisuke informed Coulson. "So where do we go now?" Coulson pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her and she saw it was coordinates and she nodded. "Got it." she flew the Milano off in the new direction. A few hours later they were flying over the ocean, during that time The Guardians of the Galaxy read over the files of the other people who had been recruited for the mission.

"So, an assassin, billionaire/scientist and a mutated scientist plus the world's first super-hero and us. You guys must really be desperate if you need our help." Veemon commented looking at Coulson who looked slightly sheepish.

"We do know when we're outmatched." He replied.

"Are we almost there yet, looking at all this water is boring," Rocket complained.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said pointing at something outside making Rocket look at where his friend was pointing and his eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding me," he muttered as the others also saw an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean.

"This is your secret headquarters?" Sylar asked Coulson who nodded and he chuckled. "It doesn't look so special."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Coulson replied. "You can land, I let them know we'd be arriving in your ship." He told Daisuke.

"They'd better not do anything to my ship, if they do I'll kick their asses," she told him with an expression that meant she was serious and he gulped.

The Milano landed on the carrier with Daisuke making sure not to crash into anyone or anything which was difficult as there were several people walking around but she finally managed it and smiled. "Okay let's go," Coulson said as he disembarked the Milano with the others following.

"Hey Drax, Rogers hurry up!" Sylar called to them noticing both were still talking and they looked over and followed him outside.

"I am Groot," Groot said standing on Rocket's shoulder as both looked around at all the jets and other equipment that was on board the ship.

"Definitely, I thought humans were more advanced than this." Rocket said looking at Daisuke who shrugged.

"It may not be like Xandar, but Earth has its own charm and beauty." She told him as a confident woman with chin length red hair and green eyes walked over to the group followed by a nervous looking person with greying brown hair and dark eyes.

"Daisuke Motomiya?" the woman asked.

"That's me, I take it your Black Widow?" Daisuke asked and the assassin nodded.

"I'll leave them in your care Agent Romanoff, I better go check in with Fury," Coulson said and the redhead nodded.

"See ya later," Veemon said with a wave and Coulson nodded before walking off. "So, I'm guessing everyone is here but Stark?" he asked Natasha who looked down at the Digimon.

"Yes. He'll come around eventually when it suits him, he does whatever he wants, it drives Fury nuts trying to keep an eye on him." She answered with a slight smile.

"I know the feeling, I'd like to see someone try to keep these guys out of trouble for more than ten minutes without going crazy," Daisuke said grabbing Rocket who was trying to sneak off with Baby Groot. "Don't go stealing anything you two, and no sabotage."

"Aw why not? It would just be for fun." Rocket replied and Baby Groot nodded.

"I don't care if it's just for fun, I'd rather not get shot or locked up minutes after getting here." Daisuke told them both sternly.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said.

"Alright, we won't steal anything yet," Rocket muttered and Daisuke nodded before walking over to Dr Banner who looked at her.

"Dr Banner." She greeted the scientist. "So, from what I've heard you can help these guys find whatever it is they're looking for right?"

"And is that the only thing you've heard about me?" Bruce asked nervously before she smiled reassuringly.

"Well it's the only thing I care about. To be honest I find the whole turning into a giant green monster when pissed off awesome, think you could show me after all this is over?" Daisuke whispered and Bruce shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on letting the other guy out if I can help it."

"I can respect that, but you do know he's a part of you right? The more you fight him the less control you'll have in the end." Daisuke told him walking off leaving the scientist to his thoughts.

"There was quite a buzz around here once you were found in the ice Captain, did Coulson ask you to sign his trading cards yet?" Natasha asked Steve as they walked across the deck followed by the other Guardians.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked not knowing what to think of hearing this.

"Wait he has Captain America trading cards?" Daisuke asked Natasha who nodded with a small smile. "Aw man, do you know how hard it is to find a complete set in mint condition in space?"

"They have those cards in space?" Steve asked her.

"From what I've heard, every now and again an alien comes to Earth in disguise and picks up some rare items to sell them for large amounts of units to anyone willing to pay the right amount." She answered as everyone looked at her. "Not that I know anything about it of course." She added sheepishly making her team shake their heads slightly.

"So, this all must be strange to you," Sylar said to Steve who looked around as a group of soldiers in sweatpants and shirts jogged past.

"Actually some of this is familiar," he replied, Natasha held her finger to the earpiece she wore and nodded.

"Ok. Gentlemen, Lady, weird tree baby and Digimon you might all want to step inside it's about to become a bit difficult to breath out here." she told the group as an alarm began to sound and sounds of machines whirring began to be heard.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked making Bruce sigh.

"Really? They want me inside a giant pressurised metal container?" he asked as Daisuke looked over the side to see one of four giant fans emerge from the water and begin spinning. "Oh no this is much better," he said sarcastically.

"I stand correct, you humans are more advanced then I first thought," Rocket said. Everyone followed Natasha as the men on the deck began strapping the jets down and securing them.

"Will you be okay with your ship being strapped down?" Natasha asked Daisuke who nodded watching as some people began securing the Milano as well.

"It should be fine, as long as it can be ready to launch quickly I don't have a problem. Now let's go meet this Fury person we've been hearing so much about." She answered walking inside the Helicarrier with the others and they headed to the bridge and saw dozens of SHIELD agents at computers and walking around.

"Well this is something you don't see every day," Sylar commented looking around the bridge.

"Preparing for maximum clearance take-off. Increase output to capacity." They heard one agent instruct another.

"Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear." Another agent responded.

"All engines operating. SHIELD Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. We're at level sir," another agent reported to an African-American male with an eyepatch over one eye and in all black leather.

"Good. Let's vanish." He replied.

"Engage retro-reflection panels." The woman ordered and the Helicarrier began to vanish from sight.

"Reflection panels engaged." Another agent said as the African-American man walked towards the Guardians, Steve and Bruce.

"Gentlemen, Lady." He said as Steve pulled out a small wad of cash and handed him a ten-dollar bill and he smugly smiled as he took it and pocketed it walking past Steve who began looking around. "Doctor, thank you for coming." He said holding his hand out and Bruce shook it slowly.

"Thanks for asking nicely. How long am I staying?" he asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." The man answered.

"And where are you with that?" Bruce asked.

"We're sweeping every accessible wireless camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If its connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson informed him as Daisuke noticed Natasha looking at a screen of another agent with a worried expression and she frowned slightly, obviously the person was important to Natasha, either a close friend or something more.

"That's still not going to find them in time." She said.

"You guys need to narrow your field," Rocket said making everyone look at him. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" the eyepatch wearing man asked only for Bruce to answer as he removed his jacket

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" he asked Fury who nodded.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr Banner to his laboratory please?" he asked and the redhead nodded.

"You're gonna love it Doc, we've got all the toys." She told Bruce as they walked off.

"I'd better go with them, who knows I might actually enjoy myself." Rocket said.

"If you're sure," Daisuke said and he nodded and ran off to catch up to Bruce and Natasha with Baby Groot jumped onto Veemon's head. "So, you're Fury?" she asked and the agent nodded. "Coulson already explained how you knew about me and Veemon and how you detected us when we crashed on Earth."

"He also said you'd explain what's going on here, why do you need our help?" Sylar asked sitting on the table in the room as Drax sat in a chair.

"You people do deserve an explanation," Fury said. "Also know that while you're here none of the crew with give you any trouble. If they do let me know."

"I believe we can handle anyone who is not happy with us ourselves," Drax told him.

"I don't think he wants you to rip off any heads while you're here Drax." Veemon told him.

"Fine, I will not rip off any heads while I am here. it would be a shame to get blood on my clothes," he replied.

"I guess that's all we can hope for. So please explain why you need us, and what is the Tesseract?" Daisuke asked sitting down on a chair. "And quick question, do I look at the eyepatch or the other eye, I don't want to be rude." Fury groaned at the question.

"You're the second person to ask me that, and I don't care." He said and Daisuke grinned. "Now then about a week ago we were trying to conduct some experiments with a cube we call the Tesseract, only before we could do anything with it, it activated and opened a portal bringing a man called Loki into our secure lab."

"Loki?" Sylar asked. "What would an Asgardian be doing on Earth?"

"We don't know, but what I do know is that he turned several agents against me and he also brainwashed Dr Selvig who was studying the cube also before they escaped with it." Fury explained as he tossed several photos onto the table and Daisuke looked at them before she focused on the Tesseract.

"Could this be another one?" she whispered to Veemon who looked at the photo.

"It's possible, but what would an Infinity Stone be doing on Earth?" he whispered back.

"Something you want to share?" Fury asked them.

"It's just a theory, we don't want to make any assumptions right away." Daisuke answered.

"We got a match. Sixty-seven percent." an agent said as an image of Loki appeared on his screen and Coulson walked over. "Wait its now seventy-nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstrasse, he's not exactly hiding." The agent answered as an image of Loki wearing a suit and holding a cane in his hand appeared on the screen.

"Captain you're up." Fury told him and Steve nodded. "Motomiya you feel up for some action?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Come on boys, let's go and show this Asgardian whose boss." Daisuke said walking off with her team following.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. The God of Thunder

The God of Thunder

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

Natasha flew the group to Stuttgart in one of the jets SHIELD had and everyone hoped they would make it in time before Loki caused any chaos or harmed anyone. "So, what's the plan when we get there?" Veemon asked.

"Stop Loki from whatever he's planning and capture him," Steve answered as he held his shield in his hand. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"This isn't our first rodeo, Blue Eyes. We've fought some really tough dudes before, so this guy should be a piece of cake." Daisuke answered equipping her helmet and holding her pistols in her hands.

"You've fought gods before?" Natasha asked her.

"Well not gods, but we did defeat a fanatical warlord who was trying to destroy an entire planet." She answered looking out the windshield for any signs of Loki. "But what would he need in Stuttgart?"

"Beats me, but whatever it is. He's not going to get it without a fight," Sylar said sharpening his sword while Drax also sharpened his blades. Veemon jumped onto his partners back and saw people running out of the museum screaming in fear and shared a look with Daisuke, Loki had made his move and it was time for them to make theirs.

Speaking of Loki, the Asgardian stepped out of the museum and he was glowed briefly before his outfit changed and he now wore, green, gold and black Asgardian garb with a gold helmet with two ram horns, in his hand he carried a staff with a glowing blue gemstone on the top of it.

A police car sped down the street, but Loki fired a blast of energy from his staff at it sending it into the air before it crashed behind him and skid to a stop. An illusion of Loki suddenly appeared in front of the terrified crowd stopping them from running to safety. "Kneel before me." He ordered as multiple illusions began appearing around the crowd cutting off all means of escape. "I said…KNEEL!" he screamed slamming his staff into the ground causing his illusions to glow, the crowd unsure of what to do slowly began kneeling hoping to ensure Loki would not harm them.

"That's our cue." Daisuke said as she pressed a button and opened the back of the jet.

"Star Princess wait until I'm in position." Natasha told her.

"By the time that happens he'll have killed somebody," she replied activating her jet-boots and she flew out of the jet.

Seeing the terrified people kneeling before him with fear in their eyes, Loki smirked as he began monologing while walking through the crowd. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." One brave man stood up with a determined expression and looked at him in defiance.

"Not to men like you." He said making the people around him look at him.

"There are no men like me." Loki said smugly.

"There are always men like you," the man replied causing Loki to gain a cruel smirk.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example," he said to the crowd about to fire a blast of energy from his staff only for Daisuke to fly in and fire her pistols hitting him in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"You know I really hope we'd meet again Loki, just under different circumstances." She said as the Asgardian got to his feet.

"Star Princess, the one who vanquished Ronan the Accuser. Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. What brings you to this backwater planet?" he asked her.

"This is my home world, and I'd appreciate it if you left it alone." She answered as the jet appeared behind her with a minigun emerging from beneath.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Natasha ordered over the P.A system before Loki fired another blast from his staff and Natasha flew out of the way, Daisuke jumped towards the Asgardian and kicked him in the chest making him stumble and he frowned before swinging his staff at her and she ducked and jumped back and fired her pistols again but he dodged and knocked her pistols to the ground and knocked her back. She rolled across the floor and pulled out her energy bolo and tossed it but it was swatted away by Loki who smirked.

"You need to do better than that." He taunted making her smirk behind her helmet.

"Why do you think I'm distracting you then?" Loki blinked before he was grabbed from behind by Drax and thrown away. "Thanks."

"I've not fought an Asgardian for a while, this shall be quite enjoyable." Drax said helping her up before he pulled out his knives and ran towards Loki while Daisuke grabbed her pistols.

"Shouldn't we be helping?" Steve asked as he watched Drax and daisuke fight Loki.

"Trust me I think they can handle themselves. They work well together, actually Daisuke works well with all of us." Sylar answered with a smile and Veemon nodded.

"Got that right." Just then everyone in the jet began to hear music over the P.A system. "What the heck is that?"

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" a voice asked playfully making the redhead smirk slightly.

"Who is that?" Sylar asked noticing a red and gold robot flying towards the fight.

"That would be Stark," Natasha answered, Daisuke stopped fighting Loki when she heard AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill playing loudly as the robot fired two blasts from his hands at Loki throwing him to the ground as Daisuke looked at Iron Man as he landed on the ground in a crouch, he then slowly stood up as several miniature rockets popped out of his shoulders and he held one of his hands up at the God who was catching his breath.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." He challenged. Daisuke grabbed Loki's staff and stood beside Iron Man as did Drax. Seeing he was outnumbered, Loki held his hands up peacefully as his armour faded in a gold glow and the jet landed behind the three heroes.

"Tony Stark," Daisuke greeted as her helmet glowed blue and faded away. "Heard a lot about you. They said you weren't going to show up."

"Well, they came back with chocolates and flowers, I just couldn't say no then." Stark replied as his face plate opened and Daisuke snickered while Drax was confused.

"They bribed you to help them?" he asked and Tony looked at him then back at Daisuke.

"His people are very literal, metaphors go right over his head." She answered his silent question.

"Nothing goes over my head; my reflexes are too fast I would catch it." Drax said making Daisuke laugh and Tony gained a small grin.

"See what I mean?" she asked as Sylar, Veemon, Baby Groot and Natasha walked over to them.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said as he wrapped Loki up in vines and branches from his hands and Drax picked him up over his shoulder.

"What did he say?" Tony asked pointing to Groot who climbed onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"Oh, he just said that Loki got his butt kicked by a girl and should be ashamed." She answered with a smirk walking to the jet with Sylar and Veemon while Drax laughed as he carried the Asgardian who tried to struggle but was bound too tightly.

"Where'd you find these guys?" Tony asked Natasha as they walked to the jet.

"They crash landed on Earth and decided to help us," the assassin answered as they walked into the jet and Tony saw Steve.

"Mr Stark," he greeted.

"Captain," Tony replied somewhat coldly confusing the super soldier as the jet took off and began heading back to the Helicarrier.

"Is he saying anything?" Fury asked Natasha as they flew through thick cloud cover that seemed to be getting thicker.

"Not a word," she answered looking back at Loki briefly who was sitting in a seat silently at the back of the jet with the others watching him closely.

"Just get him here, we're low on time." Fury ordered. Daisuke looked over at the God with a frown.

"Something on your mind?" Sylar asked her.

"This was too easy, it never is this easy." She answered. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"You could be reading too much into things, but he is the God of Mischief so he could have a bigger plan." Veemon said.

"It could explain why he let us capture him so easily." Sylar added, thunder began to rumble as the sky was lit up by lightning as it roared from the storm clouds. "Where's this coming from? I don't think it is natural."

One bolt of lightning came close to hitting the jet which made Loki look around nervously. "What's wrong, scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked noticing the God's nervousness.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Everyone looked at the God confused before Daisuke's eyes widened

"Oh crap." Daisuke said as something landed on the roof of the jet, Tony put his helmet on and walked to the back of the jet. "Stark wait!" she tried to warn him as he opened the rear hatch.

"What is it?" Natasha asked as she pulled out her pistols. A muscular man in silver and red armour with blue eyes and golden shoulder length hair dropped down to meet Iron Man and tapped him with the hammer in his hand sending him crashing into Captain America knocking both men to the ground.

"One pissed off God of Thunder." Daisuke answered as the Asgardian was about to grab Loki before his wrist was grabbed by Drax.

"I think not," Drax growled but Thor threw him to the side giving Daisuke the chance to shoot him in the chest with her electric blasts but they hardly bothered him.

"Oh yeah, immune to electrical attacks." She muttered before Thor grabbed Loki and flew out of the jet with his brother.

"And now there's that guy!" Sylar groaned.

"Another Asgardian, think he's friendly?" Natasha asked them.

"It doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost." Iron Man answered walking to the open hatch.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve told him but he was ignored as Iron Man flew out of the jet after Thor.

"To be honest he's got the best plan. Attack." Daisuke said equipping her helmet and she pulled out her D-3. "Veemon time to go." She said jumping out the jet with Veemon without parachutes, Daisuke's D-3 began glowing bright blue as did Veemon as he digivolved.

"Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he shouted, Daisuke landed on his back and the dragon flew off.

"What the heck just happened?" Steve asked grabbing a parachute.

"Don't worry about them, they've been doing that since they were eleven, and I'd sit this fight out Captain." Sylar advised him.

"He's right, these people come from legends, they're basically Gods." Natasha added.

"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty certain he doesn't dress like that." Steve replied as he finished strapping on the parachute and he jumped out of the jet.

Meanwhile Thor and Loki landed on top of a mountain with Thor tossing his brother down hard before ripping the vines off while Loki groaned before laughing. "Where is the Tesseract?" he asked his brother.

"Oh, I've missed you, brother." Loki said.

"Do I appear to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked his brother who slowly got to his feet.

"You should be thanking me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, to your precious Earth?" he asked. Thor dropped his hammer with a thud and grabbed his brother.

"I thought you dead." He told him.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did. Our father…"

"Your father." Loki harshly corrected pushing his brother away. "He told you my true parentage did he not?" he questioned walking away from his brother holding his sore back.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness." Loki answered sadly while Thor looked at his brother concerned. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be king."

"So, you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor said causing his brother to cackle.

"And you're doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them and why should I not?" he asked.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked and Loki blinked.

"Well, yes." He answered and Thor sighed.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." He told his brother who shoved past him.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" Thor interrupted his brother.

"I am a king!" Loki shouted before he was grabbed by his brother.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home," Thor pleaded but Loki smirked.

"I don't have it." he informed his brother who summoned Mjolnir to his hand. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

"You listen brother…" Thor began before Iron Man tackled him and flew off leaving Loki alone.

"I'm listening." He said to thin air before he was hit in the back of the head by Daisuke and knocked out.

"You don't know when to shut up. Ex-Veemon keep him here, I'm going to have a chat with our friend." Daisuke told her partner who nodded and he placed his foot on Loki gently to hold him down when he eventually woke up as Daisuke flew off with her jet-boots and landed beside Tony.

"Do not touch me again." Thor said to Iron Man.

"Then don't take my stuff." He replied.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Thor warned them.

"Well I know we're dealing with two Asgardians who have family issues, you two should really see a counsellor. Especially to help you stop dressing like that. You look like someone from out of Shakespeare." Daisuke said with a grin. "Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" Tony snickered while Thor frowned. "Oh come on that was a good one."

"You overstep your bounds mortals, Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor said.

"if he gives us the cube he's all yours, but until then, stay out of the way. Tourist," Tony muttered before Thor threw his hammer into his chest sending him crashing into some trees.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Daisuke said to Thor before she rolled out of the way as he threw his hammer at her and she fired her pistols at him sending him skidding back, she took out her gravity mine and tossed it on the ground and activated it as Thor went to throw his hammer again before he and the hammer were pulled to the ground.

"What sorcery is this?" he demanded trying to stand up but even with his enhanced strength he was having a hard time just getting to his knees.

"Gravity mine, trust me it'll keep you down for a while." Daisuke answered before Thor managed to hit the mine with his hammer destroying it. "Unless that happens," she said as Thor lunged towards her and threw her into a tree.

Thor held his hammer up and lightning began to strike it and Daisuke's eyes widened as he fired a bolt of lightning at her but Iron Man grabbed her and flew out of the way as the tree was blown to pieces. "Ok, new plan." Tony muttered.

"Keep the hammer away from him, that's how he does much of his fighting. But that'll be hard since it can be summoned back to him all the time." Daisuke replied flying into the air and firing her pistols at the God of Thunder who flew into the air and knocked her down. Iron Man flew at Thor and tackled him and both flew through some trees before into a mountain before they came back towards Daisuke.

Both got to their feet and Thor punched Iron Man before catching his punch and his other arm and he began crushing his right arm until Iron Man fired a blast from his hand stunning Thor before Iron Man headbutted him, however Thor wasn't fazed and delivered a headbutt of his own sending Iron Man rolling across the ground. Iron Man flew towards Thor and grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

Daisuke meanwhile looked around until she saw Thor's hammer on the ground and she ran towards it but before she could grab it, it flew towards Thor again who had thrown Iron Man to the ground but before he could hit him Iron Man flew off hitting his legs knocking Thor down face first. Iron Man flew in back and punched him in the face and as both prepared to continue they both were hit by Captain America's shield. "That's enough!" he told them.

"Like you're one to talk, you just got here." Tony muttered as Steve jumped off the fallen tree he was on and walked over.

"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here." he said to Thor.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor said.

"Well you sure have a funny way of doing that." Daisuke thought as she stayed back.

"Then prove it. Put the hammer down," Steve told Thor.

"Yeah bad call. He loves his hammer," Iron Man said before Thor hit him sending him rolling across the ground.

"You want me to put the hammer down!?" he growled lunging towards Captain America who held his shield up and Thor slammed his hammer down on it and the resulting shockwave levelled the trees surrounding them and threw everyone off their feet.

"Oh…crap…that hurt," Daisuke groaned sitting up as the smoke cleared. "Honestly Thor you had to go all out didn't you!" she shouted to the Asgardian who was already on his feet and he chuckled.

"Apologies, at least I took it easy on you." He said as he helped her stand.

"Oh sure, if you call hitting me with your hammer while I was in the air taking it easy on me." Daisuke grumbled.

"Uh…you going to fill us in?" Iron Man asked them.

"For another time Metal Man, we must deal with Loki." Thor answered.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Daisuke said with a smirk. Loki meanwhile opened his eyes and saw he was once again bound in vines and Baby Groot standing on his chest and glaring at him.

"I am Groot." He said and Loki groaned while Ex-Veemon, Sylar and Drax chuckled.

"Yeah, you're in big trouble now." Ex-Veemon told him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. The Asgardian's Tale

The Asgardian's Tale

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

"It has been a while since we talked Star Princess, we must share stories over food and wine sometime." Thor said joyfully patted Daisuke on the back making her stumble from the force from the gentle pat on the back.

"I'd be happy to do that, but once we've stopped Loki and whatever he's planning." She replied as Ex-Veemon landed on the ground with Sylar, Drax and Baby Groot holding on to him while the dragon held the tied-up Loki under his left arm. The Dragon's sudden appearance shocked Steve and Tony both who looked at the Digimon in stunned silence.

"What on Earth is that?" Steve asked Daisuke who smirked as she stood beside her partner.

"Captain America, Tony Stark meet my partner Ex-Veemon. Don't let appearances deceive you, he's gentle most of the time. Just don't piss him off and you'll be good." She explained. The group then heard the jet approaching and land in the clearing and the rear hatched opened. "Vee, you'd better turn back to normal otherwise you'll not fit." She told her partner who nodded and he glowed yellow before turning back into Veemon.

"Cool," Tony admitted making Veemon grin.

"Thanks. Nice to have others appreciate how awesome I am." he said while Drax picked up Loki and carried him to the jet with the others following. "So, how's Asgard?" he asked Thor.

"It is well, the Bifrost was destroyed however. I'm afraid I cannot return to Asgard for the time being." He answered.

"Good. That means we can have a rematch from last time." Sylar said with a playful smirk and Thor nodded.

"Indeed. I look forward to seeing how much your skills have grown." He said as Daisuke closed the jet's rear hatch and Natasha took off and headed for the Helicarrier.

"So, are you guys going to explain how you know each other?" Tony asked pointing at Thor and the Guardians.

"We will once everyone is back together, it's a lot easier to explain it all once then have to keep repeating ourselves." Daisuke answered sitting down beside Sylar who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

Soon they returned to the Helicarrier and Fury sent several soldiers down to escort Loki to where he would be held for the duration of his stay. While that was happening, Tony was shown his room on the Helicarrier as were Daisuke and the other Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Well at least the beds are comfy," Veemon said sitting on the bed in his and Daisuke's room while his partner removed her clothes and walked into the small bathroom and stepped into the shower and smiled as she washed the dirt off her body.

"Sorry about you not getting to fight anyone today buddy." Daisuke apologised as she finished showering and redressed and sat beside her partner.

"I'll get the chance sooner or later. At least Thor didn't hurt you too badly." Veemon said.

"Well apart from a few bruises, but yeah you're right. And I don't think keeping Loki here is the best idea, it just seems too easy." The door was opened and Sylar walked into the room and smiled.

"Sorry for interrupting but they want us back in the command room, Fury is about to start interrogating Loki." He told the duo who nodded.

"Well let's go." Daisuke said grabbing her jacket and she walked off with Veemon as Sylar wrapped his arm around her. "Well someone's in a good mood." She commented amused by her boyfriend's actions.

"Well someone mentioned that I should do more things like this, so what we may further our relationship." Sylar replied and Daisuke giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her waist.

"Well if you want we can have some private time on Xandar once we finish our business here." she cooed kissing him on the lips and Sylar returned the kiss.

"Oh god, get a room!" Veemon shouted covering his eyes as he walked off and both chuckled and followed the Digimon to the command room.

"Well you took your time." Natasha commented once she noticed the trio walk into the room.

"Sorry, we were held up." Daisuke told her with a grin making the assassin roll her eyes.

"I don't want to know." She muttered.

"Good. Cause we don't need to hear how those two got all lovey dovey again." Rocket groaned sitting beside Veemon while Drax stood behind them.

"Agreed." Veemon replied making his partner and Sylar roll their eyes.

"It's not like we make out all the time." Daisuke said but both simply huffed and looked away.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said looking at Rocket.

"I am not being childish." Rocket replied before he glared at Veemon who snickered while Drax smiled. "Oh, shut up."

"How do you handle those guys?" Bruce asked Daisuke who shrugged.

"Patience and lots of it mostly. But they're sweet most of the time. It just takes time getting used to him." She answered with a smile at the scientist.

"It's starting." Natasha announced. Everyone turned to the screens in the command room and saw the feed was of Loki standing in a glass cell with his hands behind his back as he looked around the metal room he was placed in.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," Fury said walking towards Loki before typing into a control panel nearby. The floor under the cage opened and a strong wind blew in as Loki glanced down to see the long drop out of the sky he would take if the cage he was in was dropped by Fury. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury called over the whooshing wind. He then closed the hatch but Loki looked more amused than threatened. "Ant. Boot." He said pointing to Loki and then the console.

"Did we miss something here?" Sylar whispered to Daisuke who shrugged while holding a finger over her lips and he nodded.

"An impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki commented with a smirk as he looked around the cage.

"Built for someone a lot stronger than you." Fury told him and Loki chuckled.

"So, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play that he's still a man." He said glancing at the camera and Daisuke saw Bruce fidget slightly with his arms crossed before he calmed himself and continued watching the screen. "How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" he asked Fury making everyone watching the confrontation tense knowing that jab was meant for all of them. "You even call upon those who left this world behind and only returned by sheer chance." Daisuke and Veemon frowned as Sylar held Daisuke's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made my very desperate. You might not be glad you did." Fury told Loki who wasn't intimidated by the spy's hardened expression or words.

"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." The Asgardian taunted Fury whose lips twitched before he walked off.

"Let me know when real power wants a magazine or something." He said leaving the room and the screens went black.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked the others.

"He's a lot different than when we first met him." Daisuke answered looking at Thor who was tense during the entire conversation between his brother and Fury. "What happened?" she asked.

"I do not know. I never suspected that he'd be one who would give into madness so easily." He answered.

"People change all the time, who knows maybe this happened after whatever happened between you and him at Asgard. He did mention you tossed him into an abyss." Veemon said.

"That was not my fault, I tried to save him but he let go." Thor replied feeling ashamed at how all of this could be happening because of him.

"It's alright Thor, we're not blaming you." Sylar reassured him. "But what's his game plan, sounds like he's got an army to back him up, otherwise I doubt he'd be acting this openly."

"You are correct. He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect for the tesseract." Thor explained.

"An army from outer space?" Steve asked slightly sceptical as was Natasha and Hill who was listening to the conversation.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." Daisuke muttered looking at her team who nodded.

"That must be why he's building another portal. It explains why he needed Erik Selvig." Bruce said causing Thor to look at him as he recognised the name.

"Selvig?" he asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained.

"He's a friend." Thor told him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha informed sounding anxious bringing up the topic meaning she was talking about the person Daisuke had caught her looking at on the screen before they went to confront Loki.

"Why would Loki let us take him? He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"We shouldn't be focusing on Loki right now. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce said cleaning his glasses making Daisuke and Veemon chuckle.

"Well to be fair being sane is boring, it's so much more fun being crazy." Daisuke chirped now sitting on her head with a lolipop in her mouth and Sylar smirked.

"When did you turn into Harley Quinn?" he asked knowing his girlfriend was quite found of the character in the comic books she did manage to find out in space.

"At least I can admit that I'm slightly crazy at times puddin'." She answered.

"More like all the time." Rocket muttered earning a slap on the head from Drax. "What?" he asked.

"Have care have you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor said firmly.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha said dryly stunning Thor hearing what his brother had down.

"He's adopted." He sheepishly offered.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium…what do they need Iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"It's a stabilising agent." Tony announced his presence as he and Coulson walked over to the group with Tony now in a casual looking suit. "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." He said sincerely to Coulson who smiled slightly before he walked off.

"You took all this time to dress up for a meeting on how to stop a lunatic?" Daisuke asked him and Tony grinned.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He said patting Thor on the arm who was confused at what the billionaire was saying. "That also means that the portal can be opened as wide and for as long as Loki wants. Raise the topmast, jib the topsails." He instructed standing beside the tall computers close to the table making several agents turn and give him strange looks.

"Has he lost it?" Steve asked looking at Tony baffled.

"Nah, I'm just being my usual self. Not everyone is a stick in the mud capsicle." Tony replied with a grin aimed at the Super Soldier who rolled his eyes. "How does Fury even see these?" he then asked covering one of his eyes to simulate wearing an eye-patch.

"He turns." Hill responded.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony muttered sweeping his hands over the computers and he placed something small on one of them which nobody noticed except Daisuke who smirked knowingly. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked him.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked dramatically making Daisuke and her team smile.

"The only one who understood it all." Daisuke answered. "Does he need any particular kind of power source?" she asked.

"He'd need to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answered.

"Unless Selvig found a way to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." Rocket countered.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, two people who speak English." Tony said with a small grin.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked completely lost.

"I think some of it was Ancient Kree," Drax whispered to him. Tony walked over to Bruce shook his hand and smiled.

"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." He praised making Daisuke laugh at how casually Tony just mentioned the Hulk without a second thought while the others were all nervous.

"Thanks…I think." Bruce finally replied unsure of what else to say.

"Dr Banner is only here to find the Cube. I was hoping you might want to join him." Fury said as he finally entered the room.

"I'd start with that sceptre of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve brought up.

"I don't know about that. But it's powered by the cube, and personally I'd like to know how he used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys?" Drax asked. "Is this one of your Earth sayings?" he asked Daisuke who shrugged.

"Could be." She replied. "Anyway, I think everyone here is dying to know how we know Thor. So, care to tell the story?" she asked Thor who smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

 **Flashback: Three months after the Battle of Xandar**

"Why the heck are we back on Knowhere, Rocket?" Daisuke asked the racoon as they walked through the streets of the outlaw haven.

"Do you not remember the last time we were here?" Drax asked him.

"Yes, I know. But trust me, I contacted this one guy and he's got parts I need to repair the Hadron Enforcer, and tune up the Milano. You'll all thank me later." He answered as Baby Groot sat on his shoulder.

"Those parts better be legit, I don't want my ship to blow up because you installed a faulty or poorly made part." Daisuke warned him as they stopped outside a shop.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a minute. Just act natural and try not to cause any trouble." Rocket said walking into the shop with a grin as Baby Groot jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"I should be the one telling you to not cause trouble." She replied before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall with Sylar, Veemon and Drax.

"This is boring. Why don't we go to that establishment that had that liquid we drank?" Drax asked after five minutes.

"To be honest I could use a drink right now," Sylar commented, with everyone in agreement they walked to the bar they had visited the last time they were on Knowhere and walked inside to the bar.

"Hey, four drinks please." Daisuke told the bartender who nodded and filled four glasses with purple liquid.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"You're too young Groot, if you drink now it may affect your regeneration." Daisuke replied softly and he nodded in understanding. "Can we get some water for the little guy here?" she asked and the bartender put a small glass of water in front of Baby Groot who drank it slowly.

"So, what should we do while we wait for Rocket?" Sylar asked finishing his drink.

"Let us partake in one of the games here," Drax shouted walking off to the table that had the small creatures running around being chased by the larger lizard.

"Yeah, not doing that again. My pockets are still hurting." Veemon grumbled making his partner laugh. "I'm gonna try my luck at cards." With that Baby Groot jumped onto his shoulder while he walked off to a table in the corner and sat down and began playing cards with three other men who looked human.

"Well that just leaves you and I alone." Sylar purred kissing Daisuke on the cheek before moving to kiss her on the lips and she giggled returning the kiss. "Hm I enjoy kissing you."

"When did you get so charming?" Daisuke asked her cheeks turning pink as Sylar smirked.

"I'm a quick learner." He answered and Daisuke chuckled as they heard Drax cheer at obviously winning at the game he was playing. "So now that Ronan is dealt with what do you say for us just going to a peaceful planet and hanging out?"

"Are you asking me out?" Daisuke asked with a smile causing Sylar to blush.

"Well um…yes…is that bad?" he asked nervous.

"No. I'd like that, but first we should tell the others know so that we can drop them off somewhere and pick them up later."

"I am Groot!" they heard Baby Groot shout as someone went flying into a wall and both groaned and saw Veemon flip the table knocking the other two men sitting at it over before he picked up Baby Groot.

"What's going on here?" Daisuke asked walking over looking at the other two men who got back to their feet.

"Your friend here cheated!" one of them spat pulling out his blaster and aiming it at Veemon.

"Calm down. I'm sure we can settle this." Daisuke said gently before the person pointed their blaster at her and she gulped.

"I want my money back." he growled before someone grabbed his arm.

"It's not nice to threaten women," the person said before punching the drunk sending him into a wall.

"You didn't need to do that," Sylar told the person who had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore some strange looking armour. "We had it handled."

"My apologies," the person said before backhanding the drunk's friend who tried to punch him sending him into another table and the people sitting there shouted and ran towards the person.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot shouted grabbing one of the people with his arms and he slammed them into the ground and then the wall before tossing him away and just like that the bar erupted into a brawl.

"Well this is just perfect." Daisuke mumbled dodging a punch before elbowing her attacker in the back of the head knocking them down.

"You can't go anywhere without causing trouble can you brother?" a person said walking towards the blonde asked followed by four others, three men and one woman all wearing the same sort of armour as the blonde.

"Come now Loki I did not start the battle this time." the blonde said before grabbing another drunk and headbutting them before tossing him away.

"Tell them that." Sylar said blocking a punch before throwing the drunk attacking him over his shoulder into a table which broke from the impact. They heard Drax laugh as he grabbed two people who were trying to attack him and he slammed their heads together before throwing them away.

"This is most enjoyable." He said approaching his friends.

"Can we talk about this later once we get out of here?" Daisuke asked firing her stun blast from one of her pistols sending another patron of the bar to the ground.

"The lady is right, we can discuss this later." The one called Loki said and the group began fighting off the drunks who were attacking them until the entire bar was silent with everyone but the group on the ground unconscious with shattered bottles and glasses littering the floor.

"Sorry about the mess." Daisuke told the bartender who was hiding behind the counter and she handed him several Units. "For the damages. Now let's get out of here." she said to her friends and the newcomers and they left the bar.

"Thank you for your aid back there," the blonde said with a smile slapping Daisuke on the back.

"Don't mention it. I'm Daisuke Motomiya, but people call me Star Princess. This is Sylar, Drax, Veemon and Groot." She introduced.

"Well met. I am Thor Odinson and these are my companions, Sif and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and my brother Loki." The blonde replied.

"What're Asgardians doing on Knowhere?" Sylar asked them.

"My brother wanted to visit this realm using the Bifrost even though father advises us not to do so this much." Loki answered.

"You worry too much brother. Father knows we can handle ourselves." Thor said with a smile.

"More like he knows you will be king soon so he doesn't need to worry about the messes you create for much longer." Loki muttered as Rocket walked over.

"There you guys are, where have you been?" he asked his team.

"We went to get a drink. But ended up in a fight because of some drunks who accused Veemon of cheating." Daisuke answered.

"Damn. You could have waited." Rocket replied with a small pout.

"Sorry, but the next time we get into a bar fight we'll be sure to give you a call." Daisuke said with a smirk and the others laughed. "So, what do you say we get out of here and get to know each other more?" she asked the Asgardians.

"That would be enjoyable." Thor said and the group walked off.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait you guys met in a barfight?" Steve asked stunned.

"Yep. Pretty cool huh?" Daisuke asked with a grin while everyone but Thor and the Guardians sweatdropped.

"Anyway…Stark how about you and Banner get to work on finding the Cube." Fury suggested.

"Of course, shall we doctor?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Right this way." Bruce said and both walked off to the lab with Rocket following them.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	5. Tension Builds

Tension Builds

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract." Bruce said as he moved a device over Loki's sceptre as it laid on a table in the lab. "But it's going to take weeks to process."

"We don't have weeks. Bypass their mainframe, if we do that we should have the Cube's location by tomorrow," Rocket said.

"He's right. Reroute it to the Homer cluster and we can have this done in 600 teraflops." Tony added pressing a few buttons on a screen.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce said making Tony chuckle as he walked over.

"You know you should come by Stark Tower some time. The top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." He told Bruce who slightly smiled.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." He replied focusing on his work.

"Sheesh, what ticked you off?" Rocket asked with a smirk as he continued working as well.

"Let's just say someone who I didn't see eye to eye with." Bruce answered.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony said before he jabbed Bruce with a small tool that zapped him.

"Ow!" he yelped as Tony leaned in hoping to see Bruce's eyes change.

"Nothing, really?" he asked the scientist.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asked as he walked into the lab just in time to see Tony try to aggravate Bruce and force a transformation.

"Jury's out. You've really got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Wouldn't drugs only weaken his control and allow the Hulk to come out easier?" Rocket asked and Bruce shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," Tony answered.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked him.

"Funny things are." Tony answered.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve told him. "No offence." He added looking at Bruce who nodded.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have come aboard if I could handle pointy things." He said.

"You're tiptoeing Doc, you need to strut." Tony said with a grin which only further annoyed Steve.

"And you need to concentrate on what you're doing Mr Stark." He said.

"You think we're not. Why are you so serious Captain?" Rocket asked the super soldier. "We're tracking the Cube, we can't do much else then let the tracking algorithm run its course, so we're allowed to ask questions and get to know each other better." He said jumping onto a table where he began working on the Hadron Enforcer again. "Man, that battle with Ronan really tore this thing up." He grumbled.

"See, the furry little guy has the right idea. Why did Fury call us in, why now and not earlier? I can't do the math unless I have all the variables." Tony told Steve.

"You think Fury's hiding something from us?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony asked and both looked at Bruce who chuckled nervously not liking being brought into the conversation.

"I just want to finish my work here, and…"

"Doctor?" Steve asked and Bruce sighed removing his glasses.

"A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube." He said.

"I heard it," Steve replied.

"Well I think that was meant for you." Bruce told Tony who handed him a bag of blueberries and Bruce took some. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly…" Steve began before Tony glared at him offended at the coming insult. "Building in New York."

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce asked Tony who nodded.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What're they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce asked.

"You know. They may not be in the energy business to create clean energy. But to create new weapons." Rocket spoke up making them look at him. "It's what I would do if I had something that had near limitless amounts of power if I knew how to control it. All I know is, SHIELD is probably preparing for a war, and I do not want to be you guys on this planet if they bring down the wrath of an alien race on your planet."

"We'll know in a few hours once my decryption program has finished breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Steve asked with a frown.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge, in a few hours I'll know every little dirty secret SHIELD is trying to hide." Tony answered.

"And yet you wonder why they didn't want you around." Steve said.

"Oh, spare me the goody two-shoes act. This isn't like it was during the war Captain, there are no clear cut good guys and bad guys. Everyone has their own agenda, so please stop being the perfect obedient little soldier before you get yourself killed." Tony told him and Steve frowned and left. "Hard to believe you're the guy my father wouldn't shut up about." He added causing Steve to stop just outside the lab before he walked off.

"Harsh." Rocket commented.

"No skin of my back. They should have kept him on ice." Tony replied. "And besides Loki's got nothing but an ACME dynamite kit, it's gonna blow up in his face."

"I hope you're right about that Stark. Asgardians are not to be underestimated, especially someone like Loki who is all about manipulating others to get what he wants." Rocket said.

"Well if shit hits the fan I hope you and the others will be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony said and the raccoon smirked.

"Oh yeah. I've got a few toys I've been dying to try out. What about you Banner?"

"I don't get a suit of armour, I'm exposed like a nerve. It's a nightmare." Bruce answered.

"I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony explained. "This stops it, this little circle of light, it's a part of me now, not just armour." he touched the glowing circle visible under his shirt. "It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Bruce said.

"Because I learned how."

"It's different." Bruce told him before Tony moved the screen he was working on away.

"I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." He told him.

"So, you're saying the Hulk…the other guy saved my life?" Bruce asked. "That's nice, a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony answered.

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce replied.

"But you just might." Rocket added. "Like what Daisuke said earlier, you've got to learn to control both sides of yourself, fighting to keep the Hulk locked away only makes it harder when he wants to come out."

"To be honest, it's safer for me to fight him. I don't want to regain control and find out I've killed dozens of people during a rampage." Bruce mumbled and with that the three went back to work.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Sylar and Drax were exploring the Helicarrier, but also were walking towards a certain area. "Are you sure this is a good idea Star Princess?" Drax asked her.

"Yes. We need to confront Loki and figure out why he is acting like this, he was so soft spoken and gentle when we last met him. There is no way he could become evil or plan something like this without showing signs earlier." She answered.

"You heard what Thor said, he fell into the abyss from the Bifrost. Who knows where he could have ended up or who could have put thoughts into his head. But I have a feeling I know who it was." Sylar said with a frown and Daisuke and Drax nodded knowing he meant Thanos.

"Still, we need to talk to him. Maybe we can break through to him." Daisuke suggested.

"If you are certain, but if all three of us confront him he may use it to his advantage." Drax said. "I shall wait outside."

"Got it. Sylar do you want to come with me or stay?" Daisuke asked as they arrived at the room.

"I'm staying with you. I don't trust Loki at all." Sylar answered, Daisuke nodded and walked into the room with Sylar and they saw Loki alone and he smirked once he saw them.

"Well now, this is a surprise. I was wondering when you would come to see me Star Princess. How long has it been?" he asked.

"Since we got into that bar fight on Knowhere." Daisuke answered with a neutral expression. "What happened to you Loki? Why are you planning to destroy the Earth?"

"I don't intend to destroy this planet, but to rule it. Don't you see? Humanity needs order and a strong will to guide them. Otherwise the bicker and squabble and wage wars for no reason other than people having different views on certain topics." Loki answered.

"That still gives you no right to do that." Sylar told him.

"Perhaps, but at least I know what I want. Unlike you, you spent so long serving your father that now you are free you are conflicted on what to do now. Don't deny it," Loki said with a smirk and Sylar growled before Daisuke held his hand. "Ah. So, you still are together, I would have thought you'd have split up since you both are very different people." he taunted and Sylar snarled before Daisuke turned his face to look into her eyes.

"Look at me babe. He's just saying that to rile you up, I love you. Nothing will ever change that." She whispered and Sylar breathed in deeply and calmed down.

"Promise?" he asked and she nodded pressing her lips against his gently.

"Yes. How about you go wait with Drax, if he tries something you'll be just outside." She suggested and Sylar nodded and left the room while glaring at Loki who smirked.

"You care about him. Such a foolish thing to do, you know he was raised by Thanos. Why put so much trust in him?" he asked and Daisuke glared at the God.

"Simple. Because I know Sylar. He is nothing like Thanos, he regrets everything he ever had to do while working for him. He has proven himself, and more importantly I trust him with my life. So, don't try to drive a wedge between us. It will not work." She said walking off.

"Oh really?" she turned around to see Loki had turned into Sylar using his illusions. "And what makes you so sure of that, for all you know he could be waiting for the right moment. And once your back is turned he'll kill you and the rest of your friends and he will do it all with a smile on his face." He said coldly before he turned back into his regular appearance. "Of course, I could always do it before him. Or better yet turn him to my side and have him kill you before releasing him and in his grief, he'll most likely end his life."

Daisuke turned away and struggled to contain her emotions and her desire to kill Loki then and there. "You monster. How could you be so cold and cruel?" she whispered glaring at Loki.

"No. The monster is not in here, he was brought on here by you." He said making Daisuke's eyes widen in shock.

"The Hulk…you plan to force him out and bring down this ship." She said and Loki chuckled holding his hands up.

"You caught me."

"Bruce is stronger than you think Loki. Sit tight, I'll prove it." Daisuke said leaving the room.

"What happened?" Drax asked as she walked past them heading to the lab and Drax and Sylar followed her.

"Loki plans to bring out the Hulk so he can escape, we need to tell the others so we can stop that from happening." She answered before they saw Baby Groot running towards them and he jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"I am Groot. I am Groot." He said quickly.

"What did he say?" Sylar asked.

"He said Steve broke into a locked room and found advanced weapons and is taking one back to the lab. Crap, I think Loki planned on everyone arguing and while it's happening something is going to happen."

"You think he'll escape?" Sylar asked reaching for his sword.

"Not on his own, remember he took control of several SHIELD agents. He could have them commence an attack as a distraction." Daisuke answered.

"Only a coward has others fight his battles for him." Drax said as they ran to the lab.

"I just hope we can stop whatever Loki's planning." Daisuke said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. The Hulk Unleashed

The Hulk Unleashed

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

Daisuke, Sylar and Drax ran towards the lab hoping they could arrive in time to stop something bad from happening. "Hey what's going on?" Veemon asked running towards them. "Rogers just walked past carrying a weapon that looks like something Rocket would build."

"Long story short, Loki had this all planned. He let himself get captured in hopes of the Hulk getting out and bringing down the ship and killing us all." Sylar answered him.

"But he's on the ship. Won't he be killed too?" Veemon asked.

"I've got a feeling he's got a way out planned. Come on we need to inform the others." Daisuke said and her team nodded and soon made it to the lab and walked in and saw Fury confronting Tony, Bruce and Rocket.

"What're you doing Mr Stark?" Fury asked the billionaire.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury told him.

"And we are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Rocket explained pointing to a device nearby.

"You'll get your Cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Tony asked as something came up on the holographic screen in front of them, it was at this moment that Steve walked into the lab dropping the weapon Veemon saw him carrying earlier onto the table.

"Phase 2 is using the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was taking a bit too long for me." He said.

"Told you." Rocket said with crossing his arms as he stood beside his team. "You better have a damn good reason for this."

"Why are you concerned if they're building weapons like this? Usually you're the one building them." Veemon said to him.

"True. But I know when to use them and the consequences if I do use them, besides this is Daisuke's home planet and I don't want to see idiots like cyclops here destroy it just because they're paranoid." Rocket replied and Daisuke smiled at what he said but quickly schooled her features.

"I wouldn't both trying to lie Nick," Tony told the director of SHIELD turning the holographic screen around to show everyone diagrams of weapons being powered by the Tesseract.

"I was wrong Director; the world hasn't changed one bit." Steve said as Natasha and Thor walked into the lab.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked the assassin pointing to the screen but she didn't bother to look, rather she kept her eyes focused on Bruce confusing him at her cold glare.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked him.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." He answered with a humourless chuckle.

"Loki is manipulating you," Natasha said.

"How did you find out about that?" Daisuke asked her before she scoffed. "You were probably spying on my conversation with him."

"You had a past with him. I wasn't about to let you talk to him without anyone watching, you could have been helping him plot an escape." The assassin explained.

"As if I would help that jerk escape. And besides how did you get Bruce to come here? I doubt you asked nicely." Daisuke said.

"No. She held a gun to my face and had twenty other soldiers around my house. In case the other guy got out, but bullets wouldn't do anything to him. They'd only piss him off." Bruce said and Daisuke could understand his anger, from what she heard and read from the files, Bruce was one who avoided confrontation, because if he was pushed the Hulk would be set free and nothing could stop him. "And I'm not leaving because you all get paranoid, I want to know what SHIELD is doing using the Tesseract to create weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said pointing at the screen.

Everyone was silent for several minutes until Fury spoke up. "Because of him." He announced in anger confusing the Asgardian.

"Me?" he asked.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained.

"So, you build weapons afterwards to destroy them, do you have any idea how stupid that makes you all look?" Sylar asked stepping towards Fury whose hand hovered over his sidearm but before he could draw it Daisuke had her pistols out one aimed at Fury, the other aimed at Natasha in case she tried anything.

"Try it. You'll be dead before you can get a shot off." She warned Fury who slowly moved his hand away from his sidearm and Daisuke nodded but she kept her pistols aimed at both him and Natasha.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor told Fury.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury said.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Daisuke asked him. "You don't understand what you've done. Your work with the Tesseract has made several worlds focus their attention on Earth. You're essentially telling them that the Earth is ready for another kind of war."

"Another kind?" Steve asked.

"Our hand was forced. We had to come up with something." Fury told Daisuke.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony said.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune again, Stark," Fury replied.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck-deep…" Steve began before Tony turned to him.

"Whoa how is this now about me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" Steve asked back.

"I thought humans were more evolved then this," Thor said.

"Trust me, they're not. But I would think that people wouldn't lose their common sense and endanger a whole planet because they're paranoid," Daisuke said as her team nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me who is the one who's been in space for ten years and only just now come back? And your friends in Odaiba aren't any better with how much damage they caused fighting all those monsters that showed up." Fury said.

"Hey, we did our best to protect innocent people, we didn't level cities and we certainly didn't use our digimon as weapons!" Daisuke snapped before she noticed the gem in Loki's sceptre began glowing as the arguing began getting worse and she held her head slightly.

"Is everything alright?" Drax asked her gently.

"No. Something's is wrong here," she answered as the others continued arguing.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said to Fury.

"That's his M.O, isn't it? I mean what are we a team? No, we're a bunch of chemicals…we're a time bomb." Bruce said clenching his fists trying to keep his calm.

"You need to step away," Fury said.

"Why shouldn't he let off a little steam?" Tony asked before Steve shoved him.

"You know damn well why, back off!" he shouted.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony replied.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour, take all that off what are you?" Steve questioned him.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied and Daisuke smirked at his comeback.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said.

"I think I would just cut the wire, especially if it was you." Tony said surprisingly cold making Steve smirk.

"Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero," he said.

"A hero like you? Like what my father said you were? You're an experiment cooked up in a laboratory, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle, I may not be a hero but I'm not going to let someone who didn't work for anything he has insult me." Tony said. "If you want I'll put on my suit and I will gladly kick your ass soldier boy."

"You people are so petty and tiny," Thor said.

"This coming from the guy whose brother is a mass murdering psychopath who is mad he didn't get to be king." Rocket said with a laugh.

"Agent Romanoff would you please escort Dr Banner to…" Fury said.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said.

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." Bruce said making everyone look at him shocked. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it back out. So, I decided to begin helping people, and I was good at it. Until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone at risk." He said glaring at Natasha and he unwittingly reached for the sceptre. "You want to know how I stay calm?"

"Bruce." Daisuke said. "Put down the sceptre please," she said and Bruce looked down at the sceptre before hearing a beep and he put it on the table and walked to the machine tracking the Tesseract.

"Sorry kids but you don't get to see my party trick today."

"You found the Tesseract, it should go with us. We know a place we can keep it safe," Daisuke said walking over to Bruce and she saw the location as did Bruce.

"No human is a match for it," Thor said.

"But Daisuke isn't just a normal human," Sylar told him.

"Guys!" Daisuke shouted before an explosion rocked the Helicarrier sending everyone flying, Bruce and Daisuke fell through the floor and landed on a lower level of the ship.

"Put on the suit," Steve told Tony.

"Yeah," he agreed and both ran out of the room as alarms began blaring. The rest of the Guardians got to their feet and looked down the hole where Daisuke and Bruce were.

"Star Princess!" Drax shouted.

"I'm alright." She replied looking up at them before she grunted and saw her leg was trapped under debris, she then heard Bruce groan and saw his skin turning green. "Oh crap." She whispered.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Loki's Escape

Loki's Escape

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

"Hill!" Fury shouted into his earpiece once he had recovered from the explosion.

"External detonation. Number three engine is down." Hill reported from the bridge as she walked towards another agent. "Can we get it running?"

"The turbine is mostly intact; the damage appears to be external. But at this altitude we can't make it out there to make repairs." The agent answered.

"We need someone to get outside to make the repairs." Hill informed Fury who nodded.

"Stark you copy that?" he asked.

"I'm on it. Rogers and I are on the way." Tony answered over the earpiece and Fury nodded.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section the get to the armoury." He ordered walking out of the lab heading for the bridge. "Motomiya?" he asked.

"I'm good like I said. My leg is stuck," Daisuke answered as she tried to free her leg, she looked over at Bruce to see he was still fighting the Hulk who was fighting to be free. "Bruce, listen to me. We're going to be okay. We're going to get out of this, and I swear on my life that I'll…."

"Your life!?" Bruce roared in a monstrous voice before he hunched over his body beginning to look more and more like the Hulk, he stumbled and fell off the platform he and Daisuke were on and looked at her with sadness in his eyes before he growled as he continued to transform. Daisuke grunted and pulled her foot free and landed on the ground behind Bruce as he stood up and looked back at her.

"Bruce…listen to me…I'm your friend. You're not a monster." She said calmly trying to reach the gentle soul inside the beast but Hulk roared at her. "Okay then…." She then turned and took off with Hulk chasing after her, she ran up a flight of stairs before jumping over a railing and she crawled through a vent as Hulk tried to rip it down and grab her, she jumped out of the vent and ran off as Hulk roared loudly causing Loki in his cell to smirk upon hearing the sound.

"Bring the carrier about to a 1-8-0 heading south!" Fury ordered as he ran onto the bridge with Rocket and Baby Groot behind him.

"Navigation's scrambled after the engine failure. We're flying blind." A technician told him.

"Is the sun coming up?" Fury asked.

"Uh…yes."

"Then put it on the left, get us over water. One more turbine goes down, and we drop." Fury said before seeing Rocket picking up an assault rifle and he grinned. "And what are you gonna do with that?"

"Well when the shit hits the fan as it usually does in these situations, I'm going to be prepared." Rocket answered.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

"You're right. I am enjoying myself too much," Rocket replied before he laughed causing Fury to groan. On the outside of the Helicarrier, Steve forced open the door and stood amongst the remains of the third engine wall.

"Stark, I'm here!" he shouted as Tony in his Iron Man suit arrived.

"Good. I need to get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors, and work on dislodging that debris." He muttered looking at the damage. "Get to that control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He told Steve before flying towards the turbine, Steve jumped over a gap and swung on a pole and landed on another part of the platform before he pulled out the control panel, only to be dumbfounded by what he saw. "What's it look like in there?"

"It appears to run on some sort of electricity." He answered.

"Well you're not wrong." Tony muttered.

Meanwhile, Daisuke continued to sneak through the Helicarrier and she grabbed her pistols as she heard Hulk's footsteps. She gulped and kept walking until she saw him nearby and he roared at her and she fired the stun blast of her pistols at Hulk and hit him but it only seemed to aggravate him. "Bad move." She muttered running off and Hulk gave chase smashing through the ship like there was nothing in his way, Daisuke looked back and began running even faster but Hulk caught up with her and swatted her with his arm sending her into the wall and she groaned.

Hulk staggered before glaring at her and before he could attack her, someone tackled him and both went flying through the wall. Daisuke looked through the hole to see Hulk and Thor on the ground. "Star Princess," she looked and saw Drax and Veemon running over. "Are you hurt?"

"My leg…he hits like a freight train." She answered, Drax nodded and he ran off to assist Thor who had just been punched through several crates. "Where's Sylar?" she asked Veemon.

"He's with Romanoff, they're helping injured agents evacuate." He answered, Daisuke nodded and got to her feet and pulled out her D-3.

"I think it's time you helped Thor and Drax. I'll go find Sylar." She said and Veemon nodded, Daisuke's D-3 glowed blue as did Veemon.

"Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he shouted jumping through the hole and he shoulder tackled Hulk sending him flying into a jet, Hulk roared and ripped the wing off and threw it at the dragon who jumped over it and the wing crashed into a park jeep. "V-Laser!" he roared firing an X-shaped energy beam from his chest at Hulk sending him skidding back.

Thor tossed his hammer at Hulk who caught it but he flew back and when he tried to get to his feet he found he couldn't lift the hammer even with his immense strength. Drax roared as he struck Hulk with his knee sending him stumbling. "We are not your enemies Banner, you must think." He said charging Hulk only to be swatted aside into a wall.

"He's not listening. Looks like we'll have to keep him busy or somehow tire him out." Ex-Veemon said running towards Hulk and he swung his tail only for Hulk to grab it and throw the dragon into Thor.

Back on the bridge Fury was looking at the screens trying to manage the chaos and get everything back in order before anything bad happened. "We need full evac of the lower hanger bay," he told Hill who nodded before a grenade slid into the room.

"Watch it!" Rocket shouted jumping away with Baby Groot as the grenade went off sending a few agents off their feet from the explosion.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said before he saw two soldiers walking into the bridge and he frowned. "I am Groot!" he roared running towards the two soldiers and he jumped onto one's shoulders before bringing him down with great ease despite his size and his arms grew and grabbed the second soldier and Baby Groot began slamming him around the room before tossing him into a wall, a third agent walked into the bridge only to be shot by Rocket and he dropped to the ground.

"What just happened?" Hill asked holding her head which had a sizeable cut on it from the grenade blast.

"Groot just took three idiots to school, you never piss off Groot. Come on let's go find the others," Rocket said and Baby Groot nodded jumping onto his shoulder and he ran off.

"We have a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Call-outs at every junction." An agent shouted over the P.A system.

Hulk grabbed Thor and jumped through the roof of the level with him and both ended up in another part of the Helicarrier. "This guy just won't stop. He's gonna tear the place apart." Ex-Veemon said grabbing Drax and flying up after them.

"We may need to throw him off." Drax said and the digimon looked at him.

"Hm maybe, he's tough he might survive a fall like that." He replied tackling Hulk as he got to his feet and the two began fighting, a few moments later Ex-Veemon saw a jet outside facing them. "Aw crap." He said as the jet began firing its machine guns at both and Ex-Veemon quickly de-digivolved back into Veemon and jumped behind a counter for cover, Hulk meanwhile was unaffected by the bullets and roared before he ran out of the room and jumped towards the jet and grabbed it and both began going down.

"That could have gone better," Drax said helping Thor to his feet.

"Tell me about it. I just got shot at. Thank God, Hulk took the jet out, I don't think the pilot would have survived knowing Daisuke would be after him if she heard he shot at me." Veemon replied.

Daisuke meanwhile not knowing what her partner just went through walked through the ship when she saw Coulson walk out of the armoury holding a very large weapon. "Damn, what's that do?" she asked.

"Actually, I've never tested it before." he admitted sheepishly making Daisuke roll her eyes. "I need to make sure Loki doesn't escape."

"I'll come with you. You're gonna need all the help you can get." The two began walking to the prison block when the Helicarrier jerked and began to plummet through the sky.

"We've lost another engine." Coulson said.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's heading for the detention level," Fury said over the comm-link.

"We're on it." Daisuke said running off with Coulson heading for the detention level. "Tony, what's the status on the other engine?" she asked as they ran.

"Working on it." Tony replied.

"Sylar, where are you?" Daisuke asked.

"On my way to the detention level with Romanoff. Hopefully we can stop Loki from escaping." Sylar answered.

"Coulson and I are on the way too. See you there," Daisuke said as Coulson led the way to the detention level, along the way they saw Barton in front of them and Daisuke walked towards him before he turned and fired an arrow at her but she dodged and kicked him in the gut. "I'd hate to kick your ass Barton, given how Loki's controlling your mind and all that." She said but the brainwashed spy didn't respond. "What? No mind controlled banter? No, I must obey my master?" she asked chuckling but again Barton was quiet. "You know you're supposed to take part in banter during a fight, right?" she asked before dodging another arrow fired by Barton that nearly hit Coulson before he took a hint and ran towards the detention centre.

Daisuke activated her jet-boots and kicked Barton in the chest sending him to the ground, he flipped back and fired another arrow which Daisuke ducked as it stuck into the wall behind her before it exploded sending her to a lower level and she groaned. "Daisuke!" she turned to see Sylar running towards her with Natasha before Barton fired exploding arrows at the three of them throwing them all to the ground.

"Go. We'll handle him." Natasha told her.

"You sure?" Daisuke asked and upon both nodded she ran off towards the detention level.

She soon made it there and stopped outside the door to see Thor had been trapped in the cell with Loki outside free. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki asked walking to the console before the brainwashed guard who was in the room was knocked out by Coulson.

"Move away please." He told Loki aiming the weapon at Loki who backed away from the console. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He explained powering up the weapon. "Do you want to find out?" he asked before Daisuke saw Loki appear behind him, but before she could warn him, Loki had already stabbed Coulson through the heart with his sceptre.

"No!" Thor shouted as the Loki in front of Coulson vanished and the real Loki pulled his sceptre out of Coulson and walked over the dying spy as he smirked at his brother before pressing a button sending the cell out of the Helicarrier and it plummeted to the Earth below.

"You bastard." He turned and saw Daisuke who stood in front of Coulson aiming her blasters at him. "I never thought you could be so cruel." She snarled as Loki had an almost invisible smirk.

"You really shouldn't aim those at me. They've never worked before." he said loosening the grip on his sceptre.

"Only because I never used the lethal function. I've killed so many people with these blasters, Loki. Do you really want me to add your name to the list? Give up and give my team the Tesseract." She ordered before she felt breath on her neck, she turned and saw another Loki behind her before he turned into a cloud of smoke and flew around her knocking her to her knees and she glared up at the real Loki in front of her.

"Not today. And things will be so much easier once you work for me." Loki said hitting her on the head with his sceptre knocking her unconscious.

"You're gonna lose." Coulson told him as he picked up Daisuke under his arm.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature." Loki smirked and decided to humour the dying agent.

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" he asked.

"You lack conviction." Coulson answered before firing the weapon hitting Loki sending him and the unconscious Daisuke through the wall. "So…that's what it does?" he asked with a small smile. A few minutes later he heard the third engine restarting and the Helicarrier stopped its plummet towards the ground as numerous agents ran in along with Fury. "Sorry, boss. The god rabbited…and he took Motomiya."

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me," Fury told him trying to keep Coulson with him.

"No…I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work, if they didn't have something to…" Coulson tried to finish but he breathed his last and went limp and Fury bowed his head before closing Coulson's eyes.

"Agent Coulson is down." He said.

"A medical team is on its way." An agent told him.

"They're here. They called it, and Motomiya's been taken by Loki." Fury said as the team all stopped what they were doing when they heard this.

"Dai…" Sylar whispered as Drax laid a hand on his shoulder in support.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Aftermath

Aftermath

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

Sylar, Drax, Rocket, Veemon and Baby Groot walked onto the bridge and saw Steve and Tony arrive and Sylar growled when he saw Fury and he grabbed the spy and slammed him into a wall. "What do you mean Daisuke's been taken by Loki!?" he shouted as Hill pointed her pistol at Sylar only for Baby Groot to grab it with his arm and toss it away.

"I am Groot." He told her.

"He said that if you try to shoot one of us in the back again he won't be so kind," Rocket told the agent.

"It's what Coulson said, Loki took Daisuke when she confronted him." Fury calmly told Sylar who growled and punched the wall beside Fury's head leaving a massive dent in the steel.

"If he hurts her in anyway, I'll be coming back for your head." He promised letting Fury go before he walked back to his team. "None of this would have happened had you not been using the Tesseract to create weapons, Loki would not have come to Earth, Coulson would still be alive and Daisuke wouldn't be minutes away from becoming Loki's slave!"

"Sylar, get some air before you hurt someone," Veemon told him gently and Sylar grunted and walked off.

Once he was out of sight Fury sighed and pulled out several cards from his jacket. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket, looks like he never did get you to sign them." he tossed the blood-stained cards onto the table near Steve who picked one up. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor, Motomiya. I got nothing for you, I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

"Is this turning into a repentant monologue?" Rocket asked earning an elbow to the side by Veemon who glared at him.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." He admitted finally. "I never did put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony finally stood up and left not wanting to hear anymore. "Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." Fury finished.

"You better find some new heroes, after everything that's happened, I doubt you could call any of us that," Veemon said walking off with the others following him to find Sylar.

"So, what do we do now?" Rocket asked as they walked through the ship.

"Find Daisuke and kick Loki's ass," Veemon answered.

"But we do not know where Loki is, he could have taken Star Princess to any city on this planet," Drax said.

"You're right. But one thing Loki didn't count on is Daisuke's D-3." Veemon informed him with a grin.

"And what good will that do?" they turned to see Sylar leaning against a wall. "For all we know Loki's turned Daisuke by now, waiting for us to come save her only for him to make her fight us." He said.

"You forget about the Golden Radiance, Loki won't be able to turn Daisuke to his side and if he tries he's only going to get hurt in the process." Veemon said making the others share a look before Sylar facepalmed.

"I can't believe I forgot all about that, if something like that is so powerful that Ronan was terrified of it, then for sure Loki won't be able to do whatever he did to brainwash Daisuke," he said with a smile.

"So, what's the plan, do you have something to track Daisuke?" Rocket asked Veemon who nodded.

"Yeah. She and I had it fitted into the Milano years ago, so if she ever went missing or was kidnapped I could track her down." He answered.

"Good, you guys head to the Milano and ready it for take-off, I'm going to go find the others and see if they're willing to go and teach Loki what happens when you mess with us." Sylar said walking off while the others headed for the hanger bay where the Milano was. Sylar walked through the corridors until he looked into a room to see Natasha and Agent Barton who was strapped to a chair and he walked into the room. "How's he doing?" he asked the spy noticing Agent Barton shaking his head and rapidly blinking.

"Well he's not under Loki's control anymore, that's good." She answered pouring a cup of water for Clint. "It'll take time."

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else back in, do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Clint asked Natasha.

"You know that I do." She answered.

"Same here," Sylar commented making both look at him. "When you have a psychotic madman bent on conquering the universe for a father who did nothing but mould you into the perfect weapon for years, you feel like a whole different person once it's all over."

"Why am I back? How'd you get him out?" Clint asked.

"Cognitive recalibration." Natasha answered.

"Well actually your head married Ms. Ground and now have a concussion as a child." Sylar told Clint with a smirk but neither spy smiled back. "We hit you really hard in the head." He explained.

"Oh…well thanks," Clint said as Natasha undid the restraints. "How many agents did I…"

"Don't do that to yourself, that was Loki. Monsters and magic, nothing you were trained for," Sylar told him.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Natasha asked Sylar.

"Came to tell you we found a way to track Daisuke, hopefully it'll lead us straight to Loki. If you two are interested, head to the hanger bay. I'm gonna find Tony and Rogers." He answered.

"Well I suppose if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'll sleep better," Clint muttered making Natasha smile a bit.

"Now you sound like you," she said and Sylar left to give the two comrades some time. He walked towards the room that used to hold Loki's prison cell knowing he'd probably find Tony there, he was right when he walked in and saw the billionaire looking at the floor where the cell was dropped, he also noticed that Coulson's blood had been cleaned up and Drax was also in the room most likely paying respects to the fallen agent.

"Was he married?" he heard Steve asked as he walked into the room.

"No. There was a cellist, I think." Tony answered.

"I'm sorry. He was a good man." Steve said making Tony scoff.

"He was an idiot," he said.

"Why, for believing?" Steve asked him.

"For taking on Loki alone, he was out of his league. One Asgardian can take on a whole squad of human soldiers, he should have waited for reinforcements." Drax spoke up.

"Daisuke didn't," Steve reminded earning a glare from Drax and Sylar.

"But she is not a normal human. Loki caught her off guard with his tricks and illusions, in a fair fight she can defeat anybody." Drax replied as Tony walked past him. "Stark, is this the first time you've lost a friend?" he asked and Tony stopped and nodded. "I share you pain, losing someone you call a friend is never easy. No matter how many times it happens, do not remember him for this one incident, but of the other memories you have of him."

"We need to put all of this behind us and focus on stopping Loki, he needs a power source…" Steve said before Tony cut him off.

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point," Steve said.

"No that is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asked.

"To tear us apart," Steve answered.

"Divide and conquer is great, but Loki has to know that he has to take us out to win, right?" Sylar asked before his eyes widened. "He wants to be seen beating us, he wants an audience."

"Like his act in Stuttgart?" Steve asked and Sylar nodded.

"That's just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument build to the skies with his name plastered…" Tony said before he stopped and he blinked. "That son of a bitch."

"The Stark Tower," Steve muttered as Tony ran out of the room to get his suit.

"Come on let's get moving, Rogers get suited up and meet us in the hanger bay, the others are already there." Sylar said running off with Drax and Steve followed.

Meanwhile Daisuke groaned and slowly opened her eyes and held her head. "Ugh, I'm gonna kill Loki," she thought sitting up. "Sylar, Veemon…" she said reaching for her earpiece when she found it was missing.

"Don't you need this to call your friends?" she turned to see Loki standing nearby holding her earpiece and behind him on the counter of a bar were her pistols and she frowned.

"Crap." She thought looking around to find a way to escape.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Avengers Assemble

Avengers Assemble

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

Daisuke glared at Loki who casually strolled towards her. "You stay away from me," she said getting to her feet.

"Do you really think you're a match for me? Wasn't our last encounter after I killed that mortal enough proof?" he asked her.

"His name was Phil, and at least he had the guts to stand against you. Unlike you, using illusions and other people to do your dirty work." She answered spitting in Loki's face when he got close enough making him scowl and hit her in the gut with his sceptre and he fell to her knees. "Unless someone insults you, trust me I have a lot more insults then spitting in your face and insinuating you're nothing but a coward, what did Thanos say to you when he gave you that sceptre?"

"How do you know he gave it to me?" Loki asked making Daisuke chuckle.

"Come on, a powerful weapon with the ability to control the minds of whoever it touches, and the service of an entire race to conquer a single planet. Only Thanos would go overboard when he wants to show how powerful he is, and all he wants is the Tesseract in return. Makes you wonder," she said looking at the sceptre's gem.

"Wonder what?" Loki asked.

"If Thanos used the sceptre on you first to make you his little puppet. I know you Loki, the old you. And you'd never do this, not wage war on an entire planet of innocent people just out of spite for being dethroned by your brother." Daisuke answered getting to her feet as Loki held his sceptre to her chest.

"You don't know anything, but you soon will." Loki said tapping the sceptre over Daisuke's heart only for nothing to happen as her eyes glowed gold.

"That won't work on me Loki. I've dealt with the power of an Infinity Stone before, you'll find I'm not so easy to become your puppet." She said before noticing Iron Man approaching the tower and she smirked. "In fact, you've more pressing matters to deal with." Loki raised an eyebrow and turned to see Iron Man land on the balcony outside and walk towards them as a ring emerged from the floor and began disassembling his damaged suit.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said as Tony walked into the room.

"Actually, I'm planning on threatening you." Tony told him making the God chuckle.

"You should have left your armour on for that."

"Yeah. It's seen some mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony asked as he walked behind the bar.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki answered.

"He's threatening you idiot, just because he's a mortal doesn't mean he can't kick your ass." Daisuke said earning a grin from Tony who noticed her pistols on the bar and she winked to him behind Loki's back.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What am I to fear?" Loki asked looking out the window as Tony poured himself a drink.

"The Avengers." Tony answered pouring himself a drink, Loki gave him a confused look as he continued. "It's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type of thing."

"Yes. I've met them." Loki said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah. Well it takes a while for us to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here, your bother the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend." Tony said as he put two bracelets on his wrists while Loki's back was turned. "A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you big fella, have managed to piss off every single one of them." he said to Loki.

"And not to mention my team, the Guardians of the Galaxy. Let's see there's Sylar, who was raised by the Mad Titan Thanos after his parents were killed in front of him as a child, Drax a proud warrior whose wife and daughter were killed by Ronan on the order of Thanos, there is Rocket a talking racoon who knows how to build weapons that can blow up small moons, and Groot who is a tree of few words but can kick the ass of anyone he comes across. Oh, let's not forget Veemon and me, Star Princess, also known as Daisuke Motomiya, and you also managed to piss all of us off too." Daisuke said with a smirk.

"That was the plan," Loki replied.

"Not the best plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you," Tony said.

"I have an army." Loki said.

"We have a Hulk." Tony replied.

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off," Loki said.

"You don't get it, there is no throne for you, there is no way that this ends with you coming out on top. And sure, maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us. But know one thing, if we can't save the Earth we damn sure will avenge it." Daisuke told him.

"How will you all have time for me, when you're so busy fighting each other?" Loki asked tapping Tony's chest with his sceptre as the gem glowed only for the energy to flow into Tony's chest piece confusing Loki as he tried again. "This usually works."

"Well performance issues are not uncommon," Tony muttered making Daisuke snicker before Tony was grabbed around the throat by Loki.

"You will all fall before me," he growled to Tony.

"Deploy!" Tony shouted as Loki threw him out the window, Daisuke heard a beep and turned to see another Iron Man suit fly out of a wall knocking Loki over and it chased after Tony, taking the opportunity Daisuke grabbed her pistols and commlink and put on her helmet.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said as Loki got up. "Another person you pissed off, his name was Phil." She fired both her pistols at Loki knocking him down before she shot out of the building using her jet-boot attachments. She landed on the roof of a nearby building and looked up to see a machine on the top of the Stark Tower fire a beam of energy into the sky and it tore open a portal.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" she asked as Tony in his new Iron Man suit flew up and both saw dozens of Chitauri emerge.

"Right, he said something about an army." Tony muttered flying towards the Chitauri.

"Take as many of them out as you can before they begin attacking civilians!" Daisuke ordered before she began firing her pistols at any Chitauri that got past Tony and she managed to kill a few of them sending their aircraft they were using crashing into buildings or the ground.

This drew the attention of some Chitauri who began firing down at her and she flew off the building and headed down to the street. "Sylar! Rocket! Please tell me you guys are nearly here!" she shouted into her commlink.

"Good to hear your voice Daisuke, and yeah we're all in the Milano heading your way." Rocket replied.

"What did you guys swing by for coffee? Swing by Park I'll lead them your way." Tony said flying through the air as he was followed by numerous Chitauri flying past Loki who was now battling the newly arrived Thor who was wearing his armour and wielding Mjolnir.

"I'll try to keep the people on the ground safe," Daisuke said as she landed on the roof of a car and began firing at Chitauri that were approaching her as several jumped down to fight her and began firing their weapons at her, she jumped off the car and crouched behind it and took out her gravity mine before tossing it at the Chitauri and several became stuck to it.

"Help!" she heard someone shout and she looked to see a familiar face surrounded by Chitauri.

"Mimi!" she shouted activating her jet boots and she shot off towards her old friend and kicked two Chitauri to the ground before punching another and firing her pistols at two more killing them, she then grabbed one of the Chitahuri's weapons and finished off the other three. "Get to safety now!" she ordered.

"Daisuke?" Mimi asked her eyes widening as she recognised the familiar voice, Daisuke sighed and removed her helmet briefly and grinned.

"Long time now see huh Mimi, you're looking well. Love how the hair is still pink." She commented snapping Mimi out of her shock, she frowned and stomped towards Daisuke and slapped her.

"Where have you been Daisuke, you've been missing for ten years. We all thought you were dead!"

"Long story, I'll explain later I promise. But right now, I need you to help get people off the streets, things are getting dangerous here." Daisuke told the Digidestined of Sincerity who frowned before nodding.

"Alright, but you'd better not go and disappear again." she told Daisuke before running off.

"Let's hope not," she thought before running off and she continued to fight the Chitauri before hearing a noise and she saw the Milano fly above her and fire its cannons at a group of Chitauri blowing them all to pieces. "About time you guys made it!" she shouted into her commlink as the Milano landed and the others began to disembark.

"Sorry we had to help Stark lose the Chitauri chasing him, come on," Sylar said and everyone ran off before hearing a mechanical growl coming from the portal.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Veemon groaned as a large snake like creature emerged from the portal and flew off with dozens of Chitauri jumping from holes in the sides. "Is that some sort of transport?"

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked Tony as they looked at the creature fly overhead.

"Seeing. Still working on believing. Has Banner shown up yet?" Tony asked.

"Banner?" Steve asked confused.

"Just keep me posted, I'll try and take that thing down or find a weak spot." Tony replied.

"Good luck." Daisuke told him. "Alright, until Banner shows up we need to keep the civilians safe from harm." As she said that several Chitauri craft flew overhead and began firing at the streets below. "Loki." She growled noticing the God was at the front of the pack.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve said looking at the fleeing people before an energy blast struck a taxi as several Chitauri began attacking them.

"Well this is just perfect," Rocket said readying his weapon before firing it at the Chitauri taking three out in one shot. "Daisuke, you and Rogers get down there. We'll handle this." He told her.

"Can you manage?" Daisuke asked.

"It'll be our pleasure," Sylar said drawing his sword as Drax drew his knives and charged the Chitauri with a battle cry.

"Let's do this," Veemon said and his partner nodded and pulled out her D-3 which began glowing blue as did Veemon. "Veemon…digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he roared, Daisuke jumped onto her dragon's back and he flew off as Steve jumped onto a bus below and ran after them.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Natasha told Clint as she fired her pistols at the aliens killing one with a headshot while Clint fired arrows at one Chitauri.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," he replied.

"Did you two get drunk and share a bed?" Rocket asked with a smirk earning glares from the two spies. "What? I won't tell."

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said as he stood beside Rocket.

"No. You stay right here, the last thing we need is for you to get hurt." Rocket told him and Baby Groot pouted. Ex-Veemon flew through the air and punched a Chitauri craft sending it to the ground where it exploded while Daisuke fired her pistols at the aliens that flew past them, she saw New York's Finest were trying to fight back but the Chitauri were moving too fast for them to hit them.

"Steve, tell those cops to focus on protecting civilians, we can handle the Chitauri." She told the super soldier who nodded and began running towards the police. Ex-Veemon flew off and found Tony luring the large leviathan Chitauri after him.

"Is he insane?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"At least he's keeping its attention on him so it can't take down any buildings when it crashes into them." Daisuke reasoned and her partner nodded as he flew back to the others. "I saw Mimi earlier, we're gonna be in for it when this is all over."

"You think she'd tell the others she saw you?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"Of course, she would, we've been missing for ten years. They probably all think we were killed or were kidnapped." Daisuke answered softly and her partner nodded. "But enough of that for now, get back to the others."

Meanwhile Drax stabbed a Chitauri in the chest before throwing it into a car while Sylar slid under another and cut it in half with his sword. "Sylar, seven already." Drax told him.

"I'm on twenty-two." He replied with a smirk.

"What!? I'll have no green skinned acrobat outscoring me!" Drax shouted as he began attacking the Chitauri with more ferocity making Sylar smirk as he swung his sword and beheaded one Chitauri that was sneaking up on him.

"Twenty-three." He commented.

"I am Groot!" both stopped as they saw five Chitauri running for their lives as Baby Groot chased them.

"You show them little guy," Sylar cheered him on with a grin.

"Ugh, it's tough being that guys parent," Rocket muttered holding his head in his hands, Natasha and Clint shared a look before more Chitauri showed up and began firing their energy weapons at the group before lighting struck them from the sky before Thor landed.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked as he joined them.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor told him as Ex-Veemon landed and Daisuke jumped to the ground.

"He's right, we need to deal with these guys." Tony said over the commlink.

"How do we do that?" Natasha asked.

"As a team, any business you guys have with Loki save it for now. He's going to keep the battle focused on us, that is what we need." Daisuke said before seeing Bruce arrive on a motorcycle and she grinned.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said as everyone walked towards him.

"I've seen worse." Natasha replied.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"No, we could use a little worse." She told him with a smile.

"Tony, guess who just showed up."

"Banner?" he asked.

"Just like you said." Daisuke replied with a smile.

"Then tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said, everyone turned to see him heading their way followed by the Leviathan Chitauri.

"How is that a party?" Rocket asked equipping the Hardon Enforcer.

"Bruce, now might be the time for you to get angry," Daisuke said as Bruce walked towards the Leviathan as it began skidding across the ground.

"That's my secret. I'm always angry," he explained before turning into the Hulk in an instant and he slammed his fist into the Leviathan's skull and Hulk roared.

"Everyone duck!" Rocket shouted firing the Hadron Enforcer as the tail of the Leviathan lifted into the air and the blast obliterated half of the Leviathan while the rest fell of the bridge and the surrounding Chitauri screeched causing Hulk to roar back.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot said as he jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"You said it little guy. Guardians, Avengers, it's time to kick some ass!" she said readying her pistols as the others all prepared for the coming battle.

The end of the chapter

read and review


	10. The Battle for Earth

The Battle for Earth

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

"Send the rest," Loki ordered as he looked down at the Avengers and Guardians and three more Leviathans and dozens more Chitauri came through the portal in the sky.

"Uh guys," Natasha said looking up and the others did so as well.

"What's the plan?" Sylar asked.

"Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." Steve said. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right, better clench up Legolas." He answered grabbing the archer by his quiver and he shot off into the air.

"Thor, do you think you could bottleneck that portal for a while?" Daisuke asked the Asgardian who nodded and began spinning his hammer. "Light those bastards up," she said before Thor flew off.

"The rest of us will stay on the ground and keep the fighting here, Steve said as Daisuke turned to Hulk.

"Big guy," he grunted and looked at her. "Smash," Hulk smirked and jumped towards a building and smashed into a Chitauri before grabbing it and jumping across to another building where he slammed his fist into two more Chitauri before jumping off throwing a Chitauri into another building.

Thor flew towards the Empire State Building and held onto the spire before lightning began striking Mjolnir and the building began arching with lightning as Thor directed it towards the portal destroying numerous Chitauri and Leviathans forcing more back into the portal.

"There are plenty enemies to go around, may the best man win," Sylar said running towards some Chitauri.

"Don't worry, it shall be me!" Drax told him making him laugh as Drax ran off to fight as well.

"Think we should join in on their competition?" Ex-Veemon asked with a smirk.

"Nah, let the boys have their fun." Daisuke answered jumping over a car and she fired her pistols at two Chitauri killing them before kicking a third into a taxi before she stabbed it with its own weapon.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail," Clint told Tony as he fired arrows at passing Chitauri ships.

"Just trying to keep them off the streets," Tony replied as he flew around buildings with several Chitauri craft following.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn, find a tight corner," Clint told him firing an arrow without looking and he still hit a Chitauri causing it to blow up.

"Roget that," Tony replied heading towards the archer who knocked an arrow and waited until Tony flew past and fired the arrow hitting the lead Chitauri craft and it broke apart and crashed into the train station, Tony destroyed another with an energy blast before flying off and another craft crashed into a car while another crashed into a building when Tony made a tight turn while the last two crashed into each other. "Nice call, what else ya got?"

"Well Motomiya's taking on a squadron on sixth," Clint answered.

"And she didn't invite me," Tony said in mock disappointment.

"I'm sorry, did you want a fancy invite letter?" Daisuke asked as she headbutted a Chitauri and Ex-Veemon stomped on it before swatting another away with his tail.

"Well it would have been nice," Tony replied making her groan.

"You are like an annoying younger brother," she muttered making Ex-Veemon chuckle before he grabbed a Chitauri and slammed it into an overturned car.

"They just keep coming." The dragon commented.

"None of this is gonna be worth a damn if we don't close that portal," Daisuke said looking up at the portal as Steve ran over with Natasha.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Steve told her.

"I bet the Hadron Enforcer could crack the field protecting the Tesseract," Rocket said with a smirk.

"And bring down the entire tower and probably half of New York if something goes wrong, we need another way." Daisuke told him as she saw Natasha looking in the air at the passing Chitauri craft and she smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked the assassin.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need a boost," she answered only to be picked up by Ex-Veemon. "Hey! I didn't mean this kind of boost!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, this is the quickest way." Ex-Veemon told her.

"Don't I get a say in how I get thrown into the air?" Natasha asked and Ex-Veemon and Daisuke shared a look and shrugged.

"Nah," they said as Ex-Veemon threw Natasha into the air and she grabbed hold of a Chitauri craft as it flew off.

"She's definitely gonna be pissed when this is over," Rocket said.

"Hey at least she made it," Daisuke replied running off to continue fighting the Chitauri.

"Thirty-four, thirty-five," Sylar counted as he kept cutting through Chitauri with Drax nearby.

"You're cheating!" Drax shouted stabbing one Chitauri in the head before throwing his other knife into a Chitauri nearby.

"I don't need to cheat when I've got skill on your side," Sylar replied before a Leviathan flew overhead and he smirked before climbing up a street lamp and he jumped onto the Leviathan and began killing the Chitauri on it and he was joined by Thor and Hulk.

"Fancy seeing you up here," Thor said slamming his hammer into a Chitauri as Hulk threw two more off the Leviathan.

"Well you know, can't say no to such a large target," Sylar replied cutting a Chitauri's arm off before beheading it, Thor roared as he ripped a piece of the Leviathan off and rammed it into the Leviathan before Thor hit it with his lighting charged hammer causing the Leviathan to roar as it crashed and skidded to a stop on the street below. Sylar turned back to Drax and smirked at him causing his friend to frown.

"That still only counts as one!" he shouted before he charged some Chitauri. "Alright then come on!" he roared as he began cutting his way through the Chitauri with ferocity, Hulk then punched Thor sending him flying and Sylar laughed.

"Seriously?" Sylar asked Hulk who smirked before doing the same to Sylar sending him flying too causing Drax to laugh.

"Guys, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've corned a lot of civilians in there." Clint said into his earpiece.

"We're on it," Rocket said running off with Baby Groot on his shoulder followed by Steve, inside the bank three Chitauri were on the upper floor aiming their weapons down at the gathered civilians who were all fearing for their lives. One Chitauri took out a small device and activated it causing it to begin beeping slowly. Steve jumped through the window and tossed his shield at the Chitauri holding the device knocking it down while Baby Groot grabbed the other two Chitauri with his arms and began throwing them around the room.

"All of you clear out!" Steve shouted to everyone as the Chitauri he knocked down got back up and began firing its weapon at Steve only for Baby Groot to throw the Chitauri he was holding into the line of fire protecting Steve, the beeping of the device began getting faster making Rocket look at it.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted grabbing Baby Groot while Steve grabbed his shield and the device blew up killing the Chitauri who tried to throw it at them with the resulting shockwave throwing them out of the building onto a car below.

"Ow…" Steve grunted slowly getting to his feet.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot groaned holding his head before looking at Rocket and nudging him gently.

"I'm ok…but you're right…that was a stupid idea," he groaned holding his head watching as the civilians were escorted out of the bank by the police. "And this fight is getting out of hand, we can't keep everyone safe for much longer."

"You're right, but we need to find a way to close the portal," Steve told him.

"Then it's time to get up there, Daisuke think Ex-Veemon can give me a lift to the top of Stark Tower?" Rocket asked running off with Baby Groot.

"We're a bit busy at the moment," Daisuke replied as she and Ex-Veemon were in the middle of fighting ten Chitauri.

"V-Laser!" Ex-Veemon roared firing a beam of light from his chest throwing a Chitauri into a wall, Daisuke took out a sphere and shook it causing it to light up and she tossed it at the Chitauri and once it shattered a cloud of plasma consumed three of them turning them to ash. "Besides I'm sure Natasha can handle it."

Speaking of Natasha, she was piloting the commandeered Chitauri craft when another began firing at her, looking behind her, she saw it was Loki. "Oh, you," she muttered flying towards The Stark Tower. "Clint, a little help?" she asked making the archer look at her.

"Natasha, what're you doing?" he asked drawing another arrow and he smirked. "Don't worry, I got him." He fired the arrow at Loki who caught it and he sighed missing the arrow beep before it exploded sending Loki crashing onto the balcony of the Stark Tower. He got to his feet just in time for Hulk to jump up and throw him into the tower, Hulk grunted and ran towards the God.

"Enough!" Loki shouted standing as Hulk stopped his charge. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by…" his tirade was cut off by Hulk who grabbed the God by his ankle and began slamming him into the ground repeatedly until he left him in a small Loki-shaped crater in the ground.

"Puny god," he grunted while Loki whimpered in pain. Natasha meanwhile was on the roof of the tower looking at the machine that was creating the portal using the Tesseract as its power source.

"The sceptre…Loki's sceptre," she turned and saw Erik Selvig on the ground with a cut on his forehead and his eyes back to normal showing he was no longer being controlled by Loki. "The energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault doctor, you didn't know what you were doing," Natasha reassured him.

"Actually, I think I did." He told her. "I built in a safety mechanism to cut their power source."

"Loki's sceptre," Natasha said and he nodded.

"It may be able to cut the power, and I'm looking right at it," he said looking down at the sceptre which was on the balcony below.

While they were planning to shut down the portal the others were still fighting, Thor was on a Chitauri craft before it was smashed into by a Leviathan and he jumped off, Tony flew alongside the giant creature and fired a laser from his wrist at the outer skin.

"Sir, we will lose power before we break through the skin," JARVIS told him.

"You ever hear the tale of Jonah?" Tony asked flying around some buildings before heading towards the Leviathan.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model," JARVIS replied as Tony flew into the mouth of the Leviathan and fired several small missiles inside the Leviathan blowing it up and the explosion sending him crashing into a glass bus stop before he stopped when he hit a car, he got to his feet only for a Chitauri to hit him twice in the chest and he was thrown into another sign.

"Stark, you read me? You have a missile heading straight for the city." Fury told him over the commlink.

"How long?" Tony asked as several Chitauri began hitting him with their weapons.

"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown." Fury answered as Tony got to his feet firing energy blasts at the Chitauri.

"JARVIS put everything into the thrusters." Tony told him.

"I just did," he replied and Tony shot off to stop the missile. Oblivious to the oncoming danger the others continued fighting, Daisuke was back to back to back with Steve and Thor fighting the Chitauri when one got a lucky shot in hitting her stomach and she fell to the ground as Thor tossed his hammer at the attacker killing it before he hit a nearby car sending it tumbling at more Chitauri crushing them.

"You ok?" Steve asked helping Daisuke to her feet.

"I'm good, you boys ready for another round?" she asked picking up her pistols.

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Steve asked making them smile before Thor summoned back his hammer.

"I can shut the portal down, can anybody copy?" they heard Natasha say.

"Do it," Steve told her.

"No wait," Tony interrupted.

"Tony these things are going to keep coming," Daisuke told him.

"I've got a nuke coming in and it's gonna blow in less than a minute. But I know just where to put it," Tony said as he caught up the missile and grabbed it.

"You know that's a one-way trip, right?" Daisuke asked him gently.

"I know, don't worry I'll be fine." He answered.

"Alright, good luck." Daisuke said looking up with the others who saw Tony fly over them before he began flying towards the portal and nearly hit the Stark Tower but he managed to make it through the portal, everyone saw the Chitauri and Leviathans power down and then watched with baited breath before Daisuke sighed knowing Tony probably wouldn't make it back. "Natasha…close it..." she reluctantly ordered.

The portal began closing and at the last possible moment Tony fell through making everyone sigh in relief.

"Son of a gun," Steve said before they noticed Tony was in free fall.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said about to fly up to catch him but Hulk beat him to it as he jumped towards Tony and caught him before jumping to the ground and he held Tony in his arms and hit the ground with everyone making their way towards them.

"Is he breathing?" Sylar asked as Thor turned Tony over and ripped off the faceplate and everyone saw Tony's eyes were closed, everyone was silent for a moment before Hulk roared loudly causing Tony to wake up with a gasp and everyone smiled as Hulk roared again.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Tony gasped out.

"We won," Daisuke told him with a smile as he sat up slowly and Daisuke hit him over the head with one of her pistols. "You idiot, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" she scolded him making the others grin.

"Hey, I nearly died up there, give me some sympathy," Tony whined earning a glare from Daisuke and she turned away from him.

"What do we do now?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"How about we all take tomorrow off," Rocket joked.

"Have you guys ever tried shawarma?" Tony asked making everyone smile. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thor said making everyone share a look.

"And then shawarma after," Tony said.

"Yes, we'll go eat the damn shawarma," Daisuke said helping Tony to his feet.

"Oh, and Drax, final count was forty-two," Sylar told Drax who sat on a Chitauri.

"That's not bad my green-skinned acrobatic friend, I however killed forty-three," Drax replied making Sylar frown before he stabbed the Chitauri Drax was sitting on.

"Forty-three," he said.

"he was already dead," Drax said with a frown.

"He was twitching," Sylar said with a shrug.

"He was twitching…because he's got my knife embedded in his nervous system!" Drax shouted moving the knife still in the Chitauri's head and sure enough it's legs and arms began twitching.

Everyone was silent before Daisuke began laughing and the others soon joined in, a few minutes later they walked into the Stark Tower with Natasha joining them with Loki's sceptre in her hands and saw Loki finally crawling out of the small crater and they surrounded him with Clint aiming an arrow at him. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." He said.

"Don't push your luck," Daisuke told him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Reuniting with Old Friends

Reuniting with Old Friends

I don't own Digimon, Guardians of the Galaxy or Avengers

"Are you sure Loki will be secure in your ship?" Thor asked the Guardians as they locked up the Milano with Loki bound by Baby Groot's vines inside.

"Should be, given the beating he took from Hulk, and the fact he has no weapons to help him escape and that we've got this baby locked up tight. We should be able to get some shawarma, as long as Tony is buying." Daisuke answered with a grin.

"Why do I need to buy?" the billionaire asked.

"You did suggest it, besides none of us have any money." Steve answered and Tony pouted making everyone else chuckle.

"Come on, we should get going before clean-up crews start showing up. I'd hate for them to overreact and start shooting at us." Sylar said.

"Daisuke!" a voice called and Daisuke froze before she and the others slowly turned to see Mimi, Willis and several other people with Digimon running towards them.

"Who are they?" Natasha asked noticing the looks on Daisuke and Veemon's faces showing they recognised the group.

"Old friends…you guys go ahead we'll catch up." Daisuke told them and after a few seconds glancing at her and Veemon the others left, once they did Daisuke and Veemon ran to the group.

"Hey Dai, what did we miss?" Willis asked with a grin as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"How did you guys all get here, and I thought I told Mimi to get to safety," Daisuke said looking at the Child of Sincerity.

"I did, I headed to the Digital World and contacted the others and once we all gathered we came back but the battle was over so we decided to look for you two." Mimi said with a smile.

"But I still don't get why you're all here," Daisuke said before Kari walked up to Daisuke and slapped her friend on the cheek. "Ow, come on Mimi already slapped me earlier." She whined.

"That is for vanishing for ten years," Kari said with a frown before she pulled Daisuke into a hug. "And this is for finally coming back, we missed you Daisuke." She said gently as Daisuke returned the hug slowly.

"I know…I didn't mean to leave guys, it was sort of out of my hands. And over time we just thought we wouldn't be able to come home. I assume Willis told you guys everything about what happened to Veemon and I right?"

"Yeah. It's unreal to believe that you were abducted by aliens and then saved the galaxy, wasn't saving this world and the Digital World enough?" Tai asked with a grin before Daisuke and Veemon look at him in shock.

"Holy crap you cut your hair!" they shouted pointing to Tai's hair which no longer was the wild untameable bush it was when he was younger but now was proper and manageable.

"Don't rub it in, Sora made me." He said with pout making Sora giggle.

"Aw don't be mad, you look rather handsome." She said kissing his cheek causing him to blush.

"Get a room you two," TK said glaring at the two playfully. "So, what does this mean Daisuke, are you back for good or what?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, we were only here to help protect Earth. We're leaving once our ship is repaired," Veemon answered.

"But don't you miss us?" Cody asked them.

"Of course, we miss you guys, but we're only here because of a freak accident in space. Had that wormhole not appeared we probably would not have come to Earth like we did." Daisuke answered sadly not wanting to hurt her friends anymore then her leaving ten years ago had. "I'm sorry but we have to leave and keep protecting the galaxy."

"We understand Daisuke," Ken said with a smile and she nodded back. "Just know that we're all here if you need our help."

"Well if we come back to Earth again at some point we'll be sure to drop by, who knows we might even bring back some souvenirs." Daisuke replied and her old friends nodded.

"We'd like that, just make sure that they aren't dangerous and won't kill us." Matt told them with a grin.

"We'll try our best, now how about we just have a picture, still got your camera Kari?" Daisuke asked and the Child of Light nodded and pulled out a camera and smiled.

"Alright, everyone get together." She said and the DigiDestined lined up and Daisuke and Veemon stood in the centre. "Now smile and say DigiDestined." She said putting on the timer and she set the camera on a half-destroyed car and ran over to the team and stood beside Daisuke and Willis.

"DigiDestined!" they all said as the flash went off.

"Be safe Daisuke, Veemon. And don't forget about us." Joe said and they nodded as Kari sent the picture to Daisuke's D-Terminal so she could have a copy of it as well.

"I won't goodbye you guys," Daisuke said hugging her friends and Veemon hugged the digimon and they both ran off and headed for the restaurant Tony had given them the directions for and they walked in and found everyone sitting around a table.

"You guys made it, I didn't know what you liked so I just got something simple," Sylar said handing them both some shawarma before kissing Daisuke on the lips and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said as Sylar sat down and she sat in his lap while Veemon sat beside Rocket and Baby Groot and both began to eat. "Hm…this is good. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"You eat horses?" Thor asked making her sweatdrop.

"No, it's a saying it means I'm really hungry." She answered.

"Then why not simply say that?" Drax asked making Daisuke facepalm.

"Can we not talk about sayings and stuff like that, let's just eat." Tony said and the others nodded and continued eating.

"Hey, could you turn up the TV please." Daisuke said to the owner of the restaurant who nodded and turned the volume up. "They're talking about us already, really weird. You'd think it would be a few days."

"Word gets around I suppose." Bruce said.

"I wouldn't pay attention to what they say, most of it is just idiots trying to blame us for all that's happened." Veemon said. "If we hadn't been here then the city would probably be gone by now and Loki would have moved on to the rest of the world."

"You have a point, but won't people try to find out who we are now?" Steve asked.

"Unless you reveal who you are to the public they can just keep guessing. The only ones who would really know would be SHIELD and probably those close to us, or if you're like Stark you told the whole world." Natasha answered.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said as he drank a glass of water with a silly straw.

"You got that right, if people found out we were from another part of the galaxy they're try to capture us," Rocket said in agreement.

"Are heroes usually treated this way on your planet? On Asgard warriors are honoured and when they die a feast is held in their memory." Thor said

"Most of the time yeah, people just don't like knowing that there are people out there who could destroy an entire city," Daisuke said softly. "It's not everybody, but those that do fear us are usually the ones in power who have lots to lose or gain because of us."

"Let's just hope we don't ever run into people like them then," Clint said and everyone nodded.

"So, what's going to happen to Loki?" Sylar asked.

"Once we are finished here. I shall take him to Asgard along with the Tesseract where he will be imprisoned for his crimes. He may be my brother but even I cannot forgive what he has done on Earth." Thor answered.

"Go easy on him Thor, it might not have been just him behind this." Daisuke said making the God look at her. "I think Thanos had a part to play here, he gave Loki command of the Chitauri and the sceptre, if anything Loki was just a pawn in his plan whatever it is. I'm not saying you should forgive him, but maybe don't be so harsh to him when you go home."

"I will consider your words Star Princess." Thor said and Daisuke nodded and the group continued to eat.

The next morning as the sun began rising everyone gathered near Central Park with Loki now with shackles around his wrists and everyone was dressed more casually. Tony opened a briefcase that held the Tesseract and Bruce grabbed it with a pair of heavy duty tongs and carefully placed it in a special container Selvig handed to him and Thor smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder before he took the container from Bruce and walked to his brother.

"Cheer up Loki, least you'll be back home soon." Sylar told the god with a smirk earning a glare from Loki while Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"See ya around Thor, how about we meet up on Knowhere sometime?" Daisuke asked Thor who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, that will be most enjoyable." Drax said with a grin.

"Only because you'll get shitfaced drunk again," Rocket commented with laugh. Thor handed one end of the container to his brother who reluctantly grabbed it and Thor nodded to everyone before he turned the handle he held and he, Loki and the Tesseract vanished in a flash of blue energy that shot into the sky.

"I guess it's time we were all went our separate ways." Bruce said as Natasha handed him a duffel bag holding all of Bruce's belongings he brought with him and she smiled.

"Until next time Dr Banner," she told him and he nodded and walked to Tony who was shaking hands with Steve before he got into an expensive sports car and Bruce got in the passenger seat.

"See you guys around, don't forget to write," Tony told Daisuke and the other Guardians as he drove off.

"Yeah, like we're going to be able to send letters from space." Sylar mumbled with a grin.

"We'll find a way." Daisuke said as she waved to Steve, Clint and Natasha as they left, Steve on a motorbike and the other two in a SHIELD car. "Is the Milano ready to go?" she asked Veemon walking to her ship with the others.

"Yep, let's ride." Veemon answered with a grin as they boarded the Milano and they flew into the air heading for space.

Meanwhile Fury was in the Helicarrier in a small room talking to four people whose bodies were faded out. "Where are the Avengers?" one person asked him.

"I'm afraid I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." He answered with his arms crossed.

"What of the Tesseract?" another asked.

"Where it belongs, out of our reach." He answered.

"That wasn't your call to make." One told him disappointed.

"I didn't. I just didn't argue with the god who did." Fury replied.

"So, you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes." The person said.

"Oh, I think he will be." Fury replied.

"I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world, and letting those Guardians of the Galaxy leave Earth as well." The only woman of the four told him. "They're dangerous."

"They sure are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." Fury told the four people.

"Was that the point of all this? To make a statement?" one asked.

"A promise." Fury answered before walking off and he looked out the window and saw the Milano fly past them before heading further into the sky before it became nothing but a small blip on the radar before vanishing entirely.

"So, Sylar what do you want to do now?" Daisuke asked leaning against Sylar as he leaned against her chair.

"How about that date you said we could go on?" Sylar asked with a smile and Daisuke smiled back.

"Sure thing, let's just drop the guys off somewhere and pick them up later." She said before hearing a crash and she and Sylar looked back to see the others on the ground in a heap with Veemon on the bottom. "Where you guys eavesdropping?" she asked them with a frown.

"Well, kind of. But if you guys are going on vacation we wanna join." Veemon told them.

"Guess we'll have to take them with us, guess it's too be expected with our team like a crazy family." Sylar said with a deep sigh and Daisuke giggled and pulled him into a kiss making the others look away. "Hm…or we could just do that." Sylar purred kissing Daisuke again.

The end

Read and review


End file.
